Estou AMANDO minha nova temporada no acampamento
by GinaCoely
Summary: Percy chega no acampamento ,se arrependendo de não ter se declarado para Annabeth porem com o objetivo de mudar isso.Mas assim que chega Annabeth apresenta para Percy o seu novo namorado..E o filho de poseidon morre de ciume.Pós ultimo olimpiano
1. Conheço meu pior inimigo

_**N/A**_: gente desculpa, como eu disse foi a primeira vez que fiz uma fic,e quando fiz o upload e site cortou uma frases,por isso ficou isso estou postando o primeiro capitulo de vez sem erro(eu espero).

capitulo 1 :Conheço meu **_Pior_** inimigo

Argos estava dirigindo,era muito estranho,só estava eu e ele na van do acampamento ( e silencio mortal),todos os outros campistas já estavam lá,eu chegaria dois dias depois do inicio das férias,mas na verdade eu queria estar lá assim que o professor disse "boas férias",mas não pude fazer isso,Paul(meu novo padrasto Arhg) teve que viajar para um congresso em Washington então tive que ontem acompanhar minha mãe ao medico,eu ainda não acreditava que mamãe e Paul irão ter um bebê.

Pelo previsto ontem descobriríamos se eu teria um irmão ou uma irmã.Porem o bebe é tímido e estava em uma posição que não dava para ver seu sexo, mãe disse que eu tinha feito o mesmo.E para minha infelicidade me contou uma historia que me traumatizou,assim que descobriu que estava grávida ela teve a intuição que seria uma menina,parou em uma loja e compro a minha primeira roupinha: um macaquão ( fofinho) rosa com peixinhos lilás. ¬¬

Olhei pela janela da van e percebi que agora faltavam alguns quilômetros (francamente já teríamos há horas se Argos não fosse a 50km/h).Essa era a primeira vez que eu fazia uma viajem tranqüila ate o acampamento,e a primeira vez que meu motorista era Argos.

Hoje mais cedo desci do prédio onde morava e vi o chefe da segurança do acampamento ao lado de uma van.

- Oi Argos,posso dirigir? – Perguntei sorrindo assim que cheguei perto dele.

Centenas de pares de olhos fixaram em mim sérios,ele pegou minha mochila e a colocou (jogou) na van e foi para o lado do isso consederie isso um nã o fim da batalha ano passado venho implorando para dirigir(já tenho quase 17)afinal já tenho minha mãe,não me emprestava o carro dela e eu não pediria o do Paul ( ainda tenho vergonha da marcas de patas de pegasos no capô)

Avistei o antigo pinheiro de Thália e comecei a sacudir a perna impaciente, ansioso para com saudades de Quíron,Grover, Annabeth...Droga como pude ser tão idiota ano passado era segunda vez que deixava de falar o que eu sentia a não importa o que aconteça,vou falar a verdade hoje mesmo.

A van parou perto da colina,peguei a mochila e subi,no alto do pinheiro estava o velocino de ouro,e dormindo embaixo da arvore estava o dragão sua cabeça e desci correndo a que achar Annabeth.

Eu não a via há quase um ano, logo depois da batalha ela foi a são Francisco ver a família, e passou o resto do ano no acampamento, ela estava reconstruindo o Olímpo e construindo novos chalés para os deuses menores. Mas mesmo estando perto não nos ví ligava as vezes para falar com ela,mas as conversas eram rá tentava combinar de sairmos para ir ao cinema,mas ela sempre estava ocupada e precisava adiar,adiou tanto que passei um ano sem vê-la.E eu não podia falar a verdade para ela por varias vezes em ir ate o acampamento mas eu não tinha carro.

Estava passando pela casa grande, e fui em direção aos chalés,alguns campistas falavam comigo,e eu também era apresentado a uns novos filhos de deuses menores.Não prestei muita atenção neles,meus olhos sempre rodeavam em volta procurando-a.

Fui em direção ao meu chalé, entrei joguei a mochila em qualquer lugar, o chifre do minotauro estava no chão do lado do beliche, minha armadura estava jogada perto da fonte, o lençol estava enrolado no travesseiro e um par de meias embaixo da mesa,é ele estava do jeito que eu deixei.

Saí, um filho de Hefesto estava passando perto, eu perguntei onde estava Annabeth, ele disse que ela estava na construção dos novos chalé que não pensei nisso antes?

Corri em direção aonde ele havia apontado. Vi Quiron, ele estava em sua forma e centauro.

-Olá Percy,é muito bom vê está?

-Bem melhor agora que estou no acampamento.

-Seus amigos estava com saudades,Grover me pergunta a cada 5 minutos se você já chegou.

-E Annabeth? – não pude deixar que perguntar.

-Ela estava atrás daquele chalé

Agradeci a ele e fui naquela direçã caminho alguns me cumprimentaram sorria mas não dava muita atençã chalés estavam em fase de acabamento,alguns já tinha alguns ocupantes.

Parei de andar,olhei para um lado e para o outro.E então eu a vi.

O sol refletia em seus cabelos loiros que estavam soltos,ela vestia com jeans e a camiseta do acampamento e estava com uma prancheta nas mã mais linda do que nunca ( se isso fosse possivel).

-Annabeth – Gritei

Assim que ouviu seu nome ela levantou o olhos e seguiu o som da minha voz,assim que me viu sorriu,fiquei sem ar de ver seu sorriso.

-Percy!

Ela largou a prancheta e correu em minha direçã os braços e ela me abraçou,passei os braços em volta de sua cintura e a ergui,e ficamos rodando abraçados.

- Como senti sua falta cabeça de alga – ela disse dando socos nas minhas costas.

- Eu também.-Eu disse,cara esse socos estavam doendo.

Enterrei o rosto nos seus cabelos,e senti o aroma de seu xampu.

- Agora que você virou o herói do Olímpo não tem mais tempo para os amigos.- ela disse quando desceu do meus braços.

Senti algo estranho dentro de mim,não sei seu foi não senti-la mais nos meus braços ou a palavra _amigos_,a verdade era que eu queríamos que fossemos mais que amigos.

- E você também, agora que virou arquiteta oficial do Olímpo.

Ela sorriu

- Percy, tenho que te contar uma há muito tempo por isso.

Sorri

-Serio? Eu também tenho que lhe dizer algo.

Ela abaixou rindo meio tímida e ficou vermelha, ela estava com vergonha, aquilo não deveria ser fácil para ela então resolvi que falaria primeiro.

- Chegou um novo campista... -ela disse.

Eu já tinha visto que haviam chegados vários campistas. Então isso não era novidade.

- Eu já percebi,vario filhos de deuses menores não é? – eu disse

- É, mais esse chegou ano passado,logo depois que cheguei de são queria que você o conhecesse,vem vamos procurá-lo.

Ela me empurrou e começamos a andar pelo acampamento, naquele momento me esqueci que tinha que dizer a verdade a estava meio preocupado,tinham tantos novos campistas,por que ela queria me apresentar aquele? Será que meu pai havia cumprido sua promessa de assumir novos filhos?

Annabeth me arrastou pelo acampamento todo perguntando por tal de Eric,deveria ser esse o nome do campista.

Estávamos voltando aos chalé me falava sobre a reconstrução do Olí não entendia nada mas adorava ver seus olhos brilhando de animação enquanto que ela parou eu senti coragem.

-Annabeth,olha eu tenho que contar uma coisa .. – parei por causa de uma voz.

-Annie – gritou a voz

Nos viramos e vimos um garoto alto atrás de nó era loiro e forte,com olhos um velho amigo traidor,poren seu rosto não tinha nenhuma olhando para ele percebi logo quem era seu pai.

-Eric – Annabeth sorriu e correu em sua direção – Onde você estava?

Fique olhando enquanto o filho de Apolo a apertava nos seus braços e a beijava.

Eu não sentia o chão sob meus pés.O que ele estava fazendo?Quem esse cara pensava que era para beija a mulher que eu amo? Quem ele ousava ser para chamá-la de Annie?

- Vem quero te apresentar um amigo – Annabeth disse descendo do abraço de urso.

De novo a palavra amigo doeu mais que uma ,que irônico esse pensamento,afinal qual era o melhor chalé no arco e flecha? Mordi o lábio quando ela pegou na mão dele e o trouxe para perto de mim.

Enfiei a mão nos bolso e apertei com força contracorrente.

-Eric esse é o Percy – ela disse se virando para ele – Percy esse é o Eric meu.

-Namorado? – completou - Prazer – ele disse com um tom de voz que me dava raiva e estendeu a mão.

Olhei para sua mão depois para seu rosto,não fiz menção de pegar na mão do homem que estava com o braço em volta da cintura da minha que percebeu que eu não iria cumprimentá-lo ele retirou a mão e a enfiou no bolso.

- Percy,por favor – ela suplicou.

Ele a apertou mais forte.

-Está tudo bem,- ele disse a ela – Percy ouvi muito sobre você, parece que o conheço a anos.

-Serio? Engraçado, descobri sua existência a exatos trinta segundos. – eu disse em tom de sarcasmo.

Isso não era muito educado, mas era a verdade.

-Percy o que há de errado com você?- Annabeth disse

-Nada, vou deixá-los a sós, preciso arrumar meu chalé.

Era verdade eu precisava, mas não iria. Sai o mais rápido de pude.Não pude me conter e olhei de relance para trá iria vir atrás de mim,ele a segurou falou alguma coisa e beijou-lhe na testa.

Corri,eu precisava gritar e desabafar.E o Grover me entenderia.

_**N/A**_: Rewis?


	2. Grover passa para o lado negro da força

**N/A **belagmelo/Gigi Potter: Oie que bom que gostaram,o site cortou uma frase mas já corrigi. Annabeth Potter Cullen S2 : Obrigada,eu tambem gosto do Eric. Percabeth d:Concordo,o Percy bem que merecia mesmo...e "ericabeth"(realmente ficou horrivel) rsrsrs vamos ver..John Icalus : English? i don't know...I don't sepeak english very well,sorry,but maybe.(rsrsrs)

Pleased não odeiem o Eric..ele é legal(rsrs)

Grover passa para o lado **negro** da Força.

Grover agora participava do conselho de anciãos do casco fendido e era o novo senhor da que entrei na floresta perguntei a uma dríade onde ela estava.

Meu amigo estava de costas para mim,ele estava com uma lata de coca na mão e falava com um sátiro mais novo.

- Esta será a sua ultima chance – urrou Grover.

O garoto estremeceu e foi embora correndo,Grover passou a mão na cabeça e suspirou,notei que seus chifres estavam maiores que o ano passado.

-Sabe,você era mais legal antes de ser o senhor da natureza – eu disse sorrindo

-Percy – ele veio na minha direção e me abraçou,eu estava mais alto que ele – Onde você se meteu? Estou te procurando desde que Quiron me disse que você havia chegado.

-Desculpa cara,encontrei Annabeth e ela me levou para dar um passeio,e me apresentou o novo _namorado._

Eu mencionei a ultima palavra com desprezo,aquele passeio havia sido o pior da minha reencontro com Annabeth havia sido completamente diferente do que eu havia planejado.

-Percy,você está bem cara?-percebi o tom de preocupação em sua voz.

-Não,não estou bem,Grover você sabe quem foi que trouxe esse idiota para o acampamento?,Quero matar esse sátiro.

- Beeem Perrrcy – Ele começo a mordiscar sua lata nervoso – Quanto a isso..

-O que foi Grover?

-Foi eu – ele disse baixinho.

- O QUE GROVER?

- Bemm,eu estava em uma missão,falando com algumas criaturas da natureza em L.A,então eu senti um meio - sangue... falei para ele sobre os deuses,ele acreditou na hora,foi então que aconteceu...uma empousa, nos atacou,lutamos com ela e enfim a transformamos em pó..Eric temeu pela mãe,ele só esteve em segurança ate aquele dia por causa do vizinho dele,esse cara era igual a seu antigo padrasto,o escondia dos muita sorte dele,mas depois que descobriu a verdade,a empousa foi atrás dele..

- Foi você que o trouxe? – eu estava incrédulo, Gorver havia trazido meu pior inimigo..

- Percy,Eric é legal, você vai gostar dele...

Gostar do cara,que beija e abraça que faz tudo o que eu queria fazer com a minha Annabeth? Não, nunca,impossível...

-Hey Grover...- Disse alguém longe..

Eu reconheci imediatamente, falando no diabo..opa desculpa Hades...você é muito melhor

- Ah oi Percy...Annie estava te procurando já falou com ela? – Eric disse

-Não – minha voz saiu sem nenhuma emoção.

-Hum..hey Grover eu falei com a Juniper,cara você não devia abraçar outra arvore,você está namorando ela.

-Eu o que? Ahdeuses, É por isso? mas a Palm estava chorando por causa que brigou com o namorado,eu só consolei a pobrezinha.

MAS O QUE?Ele falando com a Juniper a mando do Grover?Resolvendo brigas de namorados. Esse cara robou a minha Annabeth,agora quer roubar meu melhor amigo.

-Eu acredito, mas você tem que contar para Juniper...

- Eu sei..

- Bom resolve isso a Juniper é legal demais para você perder por causa de uma bobagem, eu tenho que ir,vejo vocês depois. Tchau.- Eric disse se virando e indo embora.

- O que? Agora ele resolve seus problemas amorosos? Ah bom saber que você também me substituiu. Ele é seu novo melhor amigo? – eu descarregava minha raiva no Grover

-Percy, qual é?Você está sendo infantil e ciumento.

- Ah ok Grover..Tchau vou pro meu chalé,por que você não chama o Eric para come enchiladas com você?

Sai da floresta,e fui em direção ao caminho para o meu chalé,estava um grupo de filhas de sorriam animada e davam que cheguei mais perto,pude ouvir os murmurinhos.

-Aaaaa você viu a camisa que o Eric está usando? É tão justa,e expõe seus músculos – disse uma menina loira e suspirou – Digo uma coisa,se ele espirar ela rasga.

-Essa camisa mostrou aquele braços fortes e é o garoto mais lindo de todo o acampamento.- Disse uma garota

-Gente ele é perfeito,tenho inveja da Annabeth,qual é? Ele é lindo demais.- disse a outra.

O que estava acontecendo hoje? Todos amavam,idolatrava e eram apaixonados pelo Eric-srº-perfeição?

Passei direto do chalé e fui à praia.

Passei o resto da tarde jogando pedras no mar,visualizava o rosto do namorado da Annabeth (Arhg) nas ondas,acertei algumas minha pontaria era pé de um tempo estava cansado,me sentei na areia e fiquei vendo as ondas me acalmava.O sol já estava baixo no horizonte.

Quando a concha anunciando o jantar tocou foi que percebi que não havia comido nada desde o bolo azul que minha fez no café da manhã.

Levantei-me e fui jantar.

O refeitório estava sendo ampliado para ter lugar para as mesas dos deuses ainda não tinha lugar próprio os filhos sentavam em uma mesa enorme e ficavam todos mesa da casa grande estavam,Quiron,senhor D e Rachel.E novo oráculo.

Eu e Rachel nos havíamos encontrado assim que ela chegou da escola de moças em que estudava, ela ADORAVA, o seu novo colé e ela sorriu.

Me servi de um prato de comida,e fui em direção a fogueira.

- Poseidon – murmurei e fiz uma oração silenciosa para meu pai. Assim que terminei senti o cheiro do mar.

Fui em direção a minha um pedaço de carde e em volta,e quase me engasguei.

Meu coração parou,do outro lado do refeitório,perto da mesa de beijava estomago se revirou,minhas orelha esquentaram e eu fechei as mãos em virar o rosto mas não vontade era de ir ate lá e arrancá-la de braços braços dele estavam em volta cara despertou minha fúria,e acredite ele não conhece a fúria de um filho de Poseidon.

-Sentem-se todos, tenho avisos – Quiron anunciou.

- Muito obrigado Quiron – Falei baixinho.

Quando eles se separam,ele sorriu para ela e foi para a mesa de Apolo,Annabeth sentou na sua.E ela olhou para Quiron.

- Amanhã,irão começar as atividades,esse ano será diferente,eu não darei aulas,escolhi os melhores campistas em cada área para serem os está a lista – ele disse pegando uma folha de papel e pregando em uma arvore,–.Isso é tudo,podem terminar de jantar.

Assim que terminaram os campistas se levantara, e foram ver o terminar de comer,o problema era que perdi o apetite depois da cena que presenciei,olhei de relance para a mesa de Athena e vi que Annabeth ainda estava levantei,ainda não tinha força para falar com ela.

Alguns campistas estavam vendo a lista,me aproximei e assim que as letras param de pular da pagina eu vi a lista de atividades e seus novos professores.

Construção de armas e armaduras – Irmão Stoll (chalé Hermes)

Esgrima – Percy (chalé Poseidon)

Montaria com pegasos – Kristie (chalé Afrodite)

Luta - Clarisse (chalé Ares)

Arco e Flecha – Eric (chalé Apolo)

Arregalei os olhos quando li o ultimo,como é que é? Eric professor no arco e flecha? EU fazia aula de arco e não ia deixar isso ficar ás de mim vi o Lee Fletcher o líder do chalé de Apolo.

- hey Lee

- Oi foi o ano?

- ah foi ótimo,você já viu essa lista?,pow não acho justo,você quem deveria dar as aulas,você é o líder do chalé de Apolo...

-Eu sei,só que Eric é de longe o melhor,Quiron falou comigo antes de fazer a lista.

-Humpf..

Me virei e saí dali,"ele era o melhor"? Arhg.

Quiron estava perto da Parede de escalada.

-Quiron – eu disse assim que cheguei perto do centauro.

-Percy,viu a lista? Espero que não se importe pois você é o melhor espadachim.

- Não me importo,só não acho justo o novo filho de Apolo ensinando arco e flecha.

-Percy,Ele é muito bom

-Não gosto dele – admiti.

-Grover me falou,Percy não deixe que seu ciúmes interfira no seu julgamento..

-Não estou com ciúmes – menti – Só não confio nesse cara.

-Pois bem,Agora descanse herói,amanha você dará aula.

Segui seu conselho e fui para o chalé de Poseidon.

Entrei no meu batendo a porta, ele continuava a mesma coisa, mas não seria agora que eu iria arrumar.

Fui ao banheiro,tomei banho e escovei os dente,voltei pro quarto,peguei um short e uma camisa na mochila e que dormir,afinal amanhã eu daria aula de esgrima,e teria aula de arco e flecha com o cara que beijava/abraçava/acariciava a minha Annabeth.

Fechei o olhos e pensei em como seria se eu acertasse Eric ao invés do alvo,eu poderia dar a desculpa que a minha mira era muito ruim..

Foi então que pensei.. Se eu seria aluno de Eric em arco e flecha, ele seria meu aluno em Esgrima. HAHAHA

Ia planejar algo para me vingar.

Acordei com um raio de sol invadindo meu quarto,não havia dormido nada bem.

Demorei a pegar no sono,estava armando meu plano,mas não tinha achado nada perfeito,tinha pensado em pregar um peça como os filhos de Hermes mas era em manda- lo para as profundezas do tártaro,mas Cronos não merecia tamanha desgraça.E eu tambem Havia Afrodite aparecia para mim e ria, -_ Eu disse que gostava muito de você Perceu,por isso prometi que dificutaria as coisas._O som do riso da deusa do amor eco na minha mente.

Fui ao banheiro e lavei o rosto,já estava vestindo uma muda e a camiseta do alguém bateu na abrir e encontrei a ultima pessoa que gostaria de ver.

-Bom dia Percy.

- O que você quer?

Eu disse olhando para o cara que havia roubado minha garota, meu amigo, o que ele queria agora, roubar meu chalé?

- Quero conversar com você. – ele disse entrando no meu quarto.

- Não lembro de ter te convidado para entrar.- disse seco.

Olhei para ele,estava com aquela camisa que fazia as filhas de Afrodite babar,e com uma bermuda igual a minha,Arhg assim que ele fosse embora eu iria trocar

-Olha,eu sei que você não gosta de mim porquê estou namorando sua melhor amiga.- ele disse cruzando os braços.

_Ah se você soubesse que eu queria que fosse mais que amiga._Mas fiquei calado.

Cruzei os braço e fiquei na mesma pose que ele

-Percy,sei como se senti,minha irmã está namorando um filho de Ares...

_Não,você não sabe como me sinto_

- ...e realmente me pergunto se o deus da guerra se importaria se eu matasse um filho dele..

_É eu também me pergunto se Apolo se importaria se eu matasse o filho dele. Isso não chega nem perto do que eu sinto_

- E conheço minha irmã a menos de um ano,acho que o que você sente pela Annie não chega nem perto,vocês se conhecem há o que uns cinco anos?

- seis – eu disse

-Percy...eu quero dizer, que eu sei o quanto você é importante para ela,então quero me dar bem com você,não quero ter que fazer ela escolher entre eu e você,isso a faria sofre e no final das contas ela escolheria você. – ele sorriu cabisbaixo

Sorri .Odeio esse ser muito fazer Annabeth dar um fora nele.

Ele se virou e foi em direção a porta.

-Ei Eric,Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos? - não pude deixa de perguntar.

Provavelmente um ou dois meses,seria fácil colocar ele para correr,eu mostraria a Annabeth o quanto ele é idiota.

-Vamos fazer um ano em 3 meses.

Olhei para ele boquiaberto,_eles estão há quase um ano?._

-Co..como assim? Você está aqui a menos que um ano..

-Bom,- ele disse sorrindo- Quando cheguei aqui com Grover,Annie havia chegado de São Francisco há dois dias,Quiron pediu para ela me mostrar o acampamento,eu estava maravilhado no momento em que a vi,percebi logo que ela era incríão ela me levou ate meu novo chalé,na porta eu agradeci a ela e então a beijei,nunca vou esquecer o olhar dela de surpresa.

-você a beijou assim que a conheceu?- apertei contracorrente no bolso.

-Claro,por que eu iria esperar?,para outro cara aparecer e tira-la de mim?

Foi a única coisa que me impediu de cortar a cabeça dele. Afinal eu fui idiota e esperei que tanto que _ele_ a robou de estava sem palavras.

-hum- foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

-Ah e Percy,te devo uma,se eu tivesse oportunidade mataria de novo aquele idiota do Luke,ele a machucou muito.

-Acredite eu sei.

Ele sorriu e saiu do chalé.

**N/A:**Eu sei,a Annabeth quase não apareceu nesse capitulo,mas prometo que no proximo ela vai aparecer mais ok?

Rewis?


	3. Annabeth paga sua divida

**N/A:** Oie obrigada pelas reviews.

**Percabeth d :** Oi obrigada pelo comentário,eu concordo com você o Percy mereceu.. bjs

**Annabeth Potter Cullen S2 **: Aaaaa ate que fim uma pessoa que goste do Eric,Pois é eu também ficava indiginada com essa outrar fics, o Percy tem que sentir um pouquinho também né?

**Wadamys Moraes :** Wadamys ta fazendo o que aqui? Você é o primeiro que ler a fic,não precisava vir ler aqui rsrs bjs

**Beatriz Castro :** eu também acho muito fofo ele com ciúmes (rsrs),concordo eu amei essa frases(modéstia parte),ela são bem Percy né?

**PercyJackson **: aaa mais um que não gosta do Eric? Poxa.. ,mais obrigada pelo review.

**Gigi Potter :** Pois é,to pensando em largar a fic ( hahaha) esse site me odeia e corta uma frases,ou deve ser problema no meu PC..Não o meu Eric não foi inspirado no da HON,sempre gostei desse nome desde "a pequena sereia" ( sim eu sou muito Disney rsrs) e peguei as características dele no livro,fiz ele muito parecido com o pai,o Rick diz que ele é muito parecido com o confesso que usei um pouco da imaginação também ( rsrs)

**Cinthia Soares:** Nesse capitulo ainda não tem a aula do Percy com o Eric só o Eric tendo aula com o Percy (rsrsr),muito obrigada pelo elogio,mas você tem que ler outras fics tem umas milhões de vezes melhor que a minha..Eu também prefiro o Percy,mas gosto do Eric também..

**Bel Chase Jackson** : ok..desisto de tentar fazer você gostarem do Eric..Muito obrigada por ler a fic...rsrs beijos

**N/A:** Pessoal desculpa a demora,meu diretor Wadamys Moraes ( aquele do comentário lá em cima)ainda não tinha lido o ultimo olimpiano,e eu precisava de ajuda em uma parte crucial..Também teve outras coisas como prova de química,física e espanhol e um simuladão de geografia,fisica,espanol e nada de importante né?(rsrsr)

Pois é esse capitulo eu dedico ( humm to fazendo dedicatórias agora é?) Ao meu diretor,quem escreve os títulos dos capitulo e também **fã numero um do Eric**: Wadamys (kkkkkkkk)

Annabeth paga sua **divida**

Assim que cheguei para o café da manhã no refeitório, pensei em falar com Annabeth .Mas ao seu lado estava o filho de Apolo que eu mais odeio,ele estava muito enganado se pensasse que agora que havia conversado comigo eu seria seu amigo pelo contrario eu o odiava mais (se isso fosse possível),ele a havia beijado assim que a conheceu? Quando penso nisso sinto meu sangue ferver nas veias.

Meus olhos se fixaram em Annabeth, seu rosto estava meio triste, sem o sorriso habitual. Ele acariciou o braço dela e disse algo que a fez sorrir, a segurou nos braços e a beijou. Eu senti um gosto amargo na boca e virei o rosto antes que perdesse o apetite.

Comecei a comer meu cereal,meus pensamentos ainda não tinha decidido o que fazer com aquele muito dar uns socos nele,para ele aprender a lição e nunca mais mexer com a garota do outros,mas não podia machucar a Annabeth,Eric poderia ser babaca mas ele estava certo: ela havia muito sofrido por causa do Luke.

Quiron anunciou que as atividades começariam após o almoço, então teríamos o resto da manhã livre.

_ Argh que otimo,não vejo a hora de ter aula de arco e flecha _eu realmente podia acertar um flecha nele 'sem querer' e por a culpa na minha péssima pontaria,ou chamaria meu irmão,pediria para ele abraçar Eric e quando ele estivesse com as costelas quebradas eu diria a Annabeth que havia esquecido de como Tyson estava forte,ou melhor poderia dizer para a Srª O'Leary que ele era o seu novo brinquedo...

Alguém se aproxima de mim,afastando meus pensamentos.

- Por que você está me evitando cabeça de alga?

-Não estou te evitado – eu disse sem olhar para Annabeth

- Ah não?Percy desde que você chegou só te vi uma vez.-ela disse sentando ao meu lado

- Eu só queria ficar um pouco só. - eu disse

- Aposto que você estar estranhando, é a primeira seu primeiro ano tranqüilo no acampamento, desde que você chegou aqui não enfrentou nenhum montros,isso sim é esquisito.

_Esquisito é você sendo agarrada por um mostro todo dia e não perceber._

-É eu acho que estou sentindo falta, preferia as coisas como eram.

Annabeth riu. Começamos a conversar, ela me contou como foram as coisas com sua família, falou que havia projetado lindas estatuas no Olímpo,falou o quanto sua mãe estava orgulhosa.

Eu falei que havia me mudado para um apartamento maior,e que minha mãe estava grávida,Annabeth riu e disse que já sabia.

- Como?

-No dia em que sua mãe descobriu, eu havia ligado para seu apartamento, só que você ainda estava para a escola, ela estava super feliz e eu perguntei o que tinha acontecido, então me disse.

-Espera,minha mãe nos contou no jantar...Então você descobriu antes de mim. – eu acusei.

Annabeth riu.

-Ah,minha mãe é uma traidora..-murmurei

Ela riu mais ainda. Eu a acompanhei, pelo canto do olho vi que Eric nos observava, mas ele foi inteligente o bastante para não ir nos interromper e foi em direção a quadra de vôlei.

- Seu namorado foi falar comigo mais cedo - Eu disse parando de rir e mudando de assunto.

- Foi? – ela disse abaixando a cabeça.

- Annabeth, por que você não me disse que estava namorando?Vocês estão juntos há quase um ano..

- Percy... Eu tentei varias vezes, mas nunca conseguia, e eu..

- O quê?

- Primeiro – ela disse levantando um dedo a medida que falava - Sempre que você me ligava nossas conversas eram rápidas,segundo tinha a sensação que você não iria gostar, terceiro não queria brigar com você,nós nos falávamos tão pouco..

- Você poderia ter me prevenido assim eu não teria a surpresa de ontem.

Annabeth suspirou e se levantou.

- Percy,o que ta acontecendo? Grover me falou que vocês brigaram,estou preocupada.

-Ah é verdade,percebo sua preocupação toda vez que ele enfia a língua na sua boca.

Annabeth ficou boquiaberta

-Você é um idiota Perceu Jackson. - ela murmurou

E saiu do refeitório pisando firme em direção aos novos chalés.

Entrei na floresta em direção e sentei no punho de Zeus. Fiquei escutando um barulhinho em uma parte escura atrás de uma contracorrente,ia adorar matar um monstro agora,descarregaria toda a minha um movimento com a espada e ataquei.A lamina parou a centímetros do pescoço de Nico di Ângelo.

-AAAA Percy não me mate – ele gritou apavorado e se jogando no chão.

-Nico?- exclamei

- Não,Percy é sua avó,claro que sou eu.-ele disse se levantando.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?- perguntei

- Ué vim visitar meu primo favorito.

Eu ri.

-Não no acampamento idiota- eu dei um tapa na sua cabeça – Aqui na floresta.

- Acabei de chegar.

- Viajando pelas sombras? – eu perguntei, só agora havia notado que ele estava com uma aparência cansada.

- Sim,ei o que aconteceu com você?,está muito estressado!

- Minha vida ta um saco – Eu disse indo me sentar em uma pedra.

- Quer competir?-ele disse sentando do meu lado.

- O que aconteceu?-eu quis saber

-Perséfone me odeia e sempre que meu pai não está por perto tenta me matar.E você?

-Ah..Annabeth arrumou um namorado..

-Droga, como você está?,já matou o desgraçado?

Gosto de Nico ele me entende.

- Ah ainda não,eu não gosto dele .. eu ia..

-É claro que não gosta Percy,Você é apaixonado pela Annabeth.

-Nico para de me interromper- eu disse carrancudo- e Co co como você sabe?

-Dãã desde o dia em que ela caiu do precipício com o manticore e você gritou "ANNABETH" e ficou chorando lá igual a um bebê.

- Você não tem medo de morrer não filho de Hades?- eu perguntei

-Não – ele começou a rir como um doido – Argh to realmente muito cansado.

-Ei,agora você tem um chalé aqui.- eu disse sorrindo

-Serio? Ficou legal?

Olhei para ele,estava vestido de preto dos pés a cabeça,com um cordão com uma caveira.

-Ah... ficou a... sua cara.

O chalé de Hades é feito de mármore sólido preto, com colunas pesadas e sem janelas. A porta é enfeitada por caveiras. Na frente do chalé há uma tocha onde queima fogo grego 24 horas por dia. Era... Um charme.

-Ual,Annabeth arrasou,ela tava inspirada né? Aposto que é por causa desse namorado, já gostei dele..

Lancei para ele um olhar assassino.

-To brincando Percy, - ele disse rindo - priminho eu estou do seu lado,você tem que dá uma lição nesse idiota.

- Acredite, eu vou.

Nico entrou no seu chalé, não me atrevi a acompanhá-lo.

Ainda faltavam algumas horas para as atividades começarem,então fui em direção ao lago,nadar um parei assim que vi a cena.

Annabeth estava de biquíni e short, ela deu um pulo e caiu no aproximei entre as arvore e não fiz submergiu e sorrindo,com o cabelos molhados que brilhavam no sol,aquela seria a visão do paraíso se alguém não estragasse tudo.

_Eric_

Então tive uma idéia (podia ate sentir aquela lâmpada de desenho animado em cima da minha cabeça) sorri, aquele seria o momento perfeito para uma pequena vingança .

Eric tirou distancia e pulou do cais. Ele deu um pulo bomba e caiu a uns 3 metros de distancia de Annabeth.

Coloque toda a minha concentração na água,assim que ele apareceu na superfície formei uma onda que levou ele para o fundo. Demorou alguns segundos e ele reapareceu com um olhar assustado,mas eu não dei tempo para ele se recuperar e formei outra onda, ele afundou de novo.

Sorri de orelha a orelha. Ele apareceu e começou a tossir,nesse momento Annabeth percebeu,tive que acalmar a água em volta dele para não afoga -la.

- Eric – ela gritou e nadou em sua direção.

Ela passou o braço em volta dele e o trouxe para a se apoio nos braços e vomitou toda a água que havia engolido.  
Eu segurava o riso, ok eu tinha exagerado um pouco, ah mais valeu a pena ver a cara dele do idiota assustado. Annabeth estava sentada ao seu lado e dava tapinhas na suas costas.

Ele finalmente parou, e olhou para ela.

-Isso foi sua culpa- ele disse quando se recuperou

-Minha?- ela perguntou, reconheci seu tom de raiva

Agora Eric provaria para ela que ele era um idiota

-Sim,é sua

-Posso saber como é minha culpa que você tenha se afogado?- meu tom dela eu sabia que os olhos dela faiscavam nele.

-Você,que fica toda linda e maravilhosa na água,assim afogaria o melhor nadador,você desconcentra qualquer um Annie.

-Idiota - Ela disse rindo.

Rugi de de costa e voltei para o acampamento, não queria que me vissem ali.

O almoço havia terminado eu estava indo agora em direção a arena.A primeira atividade do dia seria esgrima.

Nico ainda não havia aparecido,ele provavelmente ainda estava dormindo,viajar pela sombras deixava ele exausto.

Assim que cheguei na arena,notei que havia vários na arquibancada e vi que Annabeth estava sentada com um livro nas mãos,ela já vistia a camisa do acampamento eu fui para o centro e esperei até que eles ficassem calados,não demorou muito.

-Oi,seja todos bem vindos,- eu disse olhando para meu alunos - olhem sou um péssimo professor,não sou igual ao Quiron. Como vocês eu tenho um serio problema de déficit de atenção, então odeio teoria,então..vamos a pratica.

Eles sorriram aliviados.

-Vou demonstrar para vocês e depois formarei duplas..Quem quer ser o voluntario.-silencio,ninguém se mexeu – Ah qual é pessoal,vou pegar leve,não vou mandar ninguém para a enfermaria, prometo.

-Eu vou – disse uma voz no meio da multidão.

Era quem eu mais queria,e quem eu achava mais improvável vir por vontade própria.  
E era a única pessoa que eu não podia prometer em não mandar para a enfermaria. Pois era a minha maior vontade.

_Eric_

-Você tem uma espada filho de Apolo?- perguntei

-Ah,tenho sim professor.-ele disse

-Pois bem,se aproxime – olhei na direção de Annabeth,ela já havia deixado o livro de lado e olhava para nós mordendo os labios.

Ele veio e ficou na minha direção,ergui minha espada e começamos,ele não era nada mal para um novato,ele me atacava e eu defendia facilmente, me desviei de outro golpe dele, não consegui evitar de enviar um olhar para Annabeth,ela estava concentrada na luta,quando olhava para ela eu abaixei a guarda. Foi ai que meu plano foi por água abaixo.

Ele aproveitou e acertou me tórax o golpe não foi forte mas me empurrou, dei um passo,porem tinha uma pedra no meio da arena e então eu caí.

-Percy – a voz de Annabeth ecoou quando eu estava no chão

Assim que escutei sua voz continuei deitado no chão,ela correu, depois de alguns segundos caiu de joelhos ao meu lado.

-Percy você está bem?

-ahhh? – eu disse deixando a voz meio grogue – An... Annabeth é você?

-Sim sou eu,ah deuses Percy olhe para mim,quantos dedos tem aqui? – ela disse mostrando dois dedos de sua pequena mão.

-é.. – ergui o dedo e fingi estar contando – Droga Annabeth pare de mexer a mão.

- Percy,você bateu a cabeça..

- Annie está tudo bem?Deixe-me vê - lo – Eric disse

- Eric se afaste.-ela disse

- O que eu fiz?- ele quis saber.

- Você exagerou, Eric.

- Annie,todos dizem que ele é o melhor espadachim do acampamento,eu não fiz nada.- ele disse levantando a mão em sinal de inocência.

- Annabeth.. eu ..quero ..me.. levantar.- fiz minha voz sair fraca.

- Acha que consegue?

Eu assenti

Assim que ela me levantou, eu fingi estar tonto e me apoiei nela.

-Ah,vem comigo Percy,sei de algo que vai te deixar melhor.

Para Annabeth não precisar de ajuda apoiei só 1/3 do meu fez menção em ajudar, mas Annabeth lançou um olhar para ele, que por um segundo eu senti pena .Mas foi só por um segundo.

-Não vai para a enfermaria? – perguntei quando ela não foi naquela direção.

-Não,algo vai te fazer muito melhor.

Ela me guiou em direção a praia, se Annabeth não estivesse tão nervosa ela se lembraria que eu havia mergulhado no rio Styx, então era invulnerável. Mas Poseidon me ajude para ela não se lembrar.

Tive que entrar na água para continuar com a atuação.

-Como se sente? – ela perguntou assim que eu saí

-Muito melhor, já posso voltar para aula.

-Percy o que aconteceu? Por que caiu?

-Eu olhei para você e me distraí.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas e sentou na em silencio.

-Annabeth.. Desculpa por ter lhe dito aquilo,é que eu não gosto dele,eu fui um idiota.

-Não Percy você não foi um idiota,você é um o tempo todo.

Me sentei ao lado dela rindo.

Ficamos em silencio novamente,sentados em baixo de uma arvore,vendo as ondas quebrarem na praia.

Me lembrei do ano passado,Annabeth enfrentando Cronos na esperança de que Luke resistisse,quando ela se machucou protegendo o meu "calcanhar de Aquiles" ,e da batalha com o minotauro...e me lembrei de uma coisa.

-Vamos voltar para a arena – ela disse se levantando

-Annabeth você me deve algo..- eu disse me levantando

- Ah é? O que? – ela sorriu arqueando uma sobrancelha

-Meu beijo de boa sorte.

Seu sorriso desapareceu e ela arregalou os olhos.

-Oooo qu que Percy?

-Ano passado, antes de eu ir lutar com o minotauro, eu pedi o nosso tradicional beijo de boa sorte, e você disse: "Volte com vida, cabeça de alga, então veremos".* e aqui estou eu,bastante vivo.

-Percy...O que você está fazendo?

-Francamente Annabeth,pensei que você fosse um pessoa de palavra ...

Annabeth bufou e seus olhos estavam faiscando, eu sabia que havia tocado em seu ponto fraco o _orgulho_. Ela deu um passo a frente ficando a centímetros de um momento pensei que ela fosse me bater,mas ela atendeu ao meu os olhos quando ela me beijava fiquei parado,não conseguia mexer nenhum músculo,parece que eu estava sob o poder de Cronos,mas eu sabia que era algo mais o que eu sentia pela Annabeth.

O beijo foi ficando mais lento, senti que ela iria se afastar,porem fui mais rápido,enrolei meus braços em volta de sua cintura e a puxei para mais perto de mim.

Annabeth afastou seus lábios dos meus, olhei para ela,seu rosto estava sem expressão abrir a boca para falar,mas fechei em um barulho de galopes se aproximado de nós,ela deu um passo para trás,ficando um pouco distante de mim.

-Percy,eu soube o que aconteceu,você está bem?-Disse Quiron.

-Sim, só estou um pouco tonto – _mas não foi por causa da queda_. Acrescentei mentalmente.

- Que ótimo,bom então acho melhor você voltar para arena,a aula de arco e flecha começa em quinze minutos.- E Annabeth – ele disse se voltando uma Annabeth ainda calada – Preciso de você no chalé de Nêmeses.

Ela assentiu e foi atrás dele.

Fui para a arena com um sorriso abobalhado no rosto em direção aminha aula favorita.

**N/A: **E ai? gostaram? odiaram? toda review é ben vinda

**Obs:** Você não imaginam como foi dificil fazer a cena do beijo.Não tenho experiencia em narrar,e tambem o Rick nunca narrou um então foi diificil..**  
**


	4. O cabeça de alga me deixa sem fala POV A

**N/A** Oie,poxa nessa vez recebi poucas obrigada a todos por essas:

Esse capitulo foi curtinho..

Mas foi por que ele não tava no roteiro original..

**Beatriz Castro: **Ah é acredite ele é fã numero um do Eric ( nem eu gosto tanto do meu personagem assim),sim eu coloquei o Nico,tambem gosto dele,ele não apareceu mais no outro porque o tadinho tava cansado de viajar nas sombras né..Serio ** vc gostou do beijo? cara eledeu um trabalhã,o Percy vai aprontar mais alguma con certeza..Bom obriga por ter gostado do capitulo,quanto ao titulo..não sou eu quem merece o merito,afinal que deu a ideia foi meu diretor..mas em nome dele eu agradeço,continua comentando adoro suas reviews. Bjs

**Mariah:** **NÃO**,isso não foi o fim ^^,acho que ainda vai durar alguns capitulos..Obrigada mas eu nem escrevo tão bem assim, continua lendo rs

**Bel Chase Jackson:** Ta gostado serio? Annabeth narrando?(la la la la rsrsrs )olha lá em baixo, continua mandando reviews ok?

**Cah Weasley Potter:** Pois é né? o Percy se fingindo coitadinho,rsrs que bom que gostou da fanfic..continua comentando bjs

**Obolinho:** Aaaa gostou da fic? muito obrigada (rsrs),e muito obrigada tambem por gostar do Eric..,ele foi bem direto com relação a Annabeth né? bjs,continua mandando Reviews..

O cabeça de alga me deixa sem **fala** - **_Annabeth POV (especial para_ Bel Chase Jackson)  
**

Fiquei na praia enquanto Percy entrava no mar, ele andou até a água ficar um pouco acima dos joelhos.

Eu tinha acabado de ajudá-lo,ele havia caído e batido a cabeça enquanto duelava com Eric,eu poderia ter levado o para a enfermaria,ele ficaria bom com um pouco de néctar e ambrosia porem eu o levei a praia,ele se curaria mais rápido na água.

Eu tinha que falar com Eric,ele não podia fazer aquilo com Percy.

Mas eu realmente não entendia, Percy era o melhor em esgrima, como ele perdeu pro Eric?

O filho de Poseidon veio na minha direção, com o sorriso na cara

- Como se sente? – eu perguntei assim que ele chegou ao meu lado.

- Muito melhor, já posso voltar para aula.

Ele fez uma careta quando disse a ultima palavra,como se aquilo fosse um mártir.

- Percy o que aconteceu? Por que caiu? – perguntei,eu estava confusa

- Eu olhei para você e me distraí.

Era o segundo garoto que me dizia isso hoje,franzi as sobrancelhas e sentei na areia.

- Annabeth.. Desculpa por ter lhe dito aquilo,é que eu não gosto eu fui um idiota.- Percy disse olhando para mim.

Eu sabia que ele estava pedindo desculpa,pelo que havia me dito no refeitório mais cedo.

- Não Percy você não foi um idiota, você_ é_ um o tempo todo.

Ele riu e sentou ao meu lado,ficamos sentados e em silencio por um tempo,eu estava olhando o mar,que tinha o mesmo tom de cor que os olhos dele.

- Vamos voltar para a arena – eu disse me levantando,aquele silencio estava me incomodando

- Annabeth você me deve algo..- ele disse serio

- Ah é? O que? – eu dei um sorriso irônico e levantei uma sobrancelha

- Meu beijo de boa sorte.

Meu sorriso desapareceu.

-Oooo qu que Percy? –_Droga por que estou gaguejando?_

-Ano passado, antes de eu ir lutar com o minotauro, eu pedi o nosso tradicional beijo de boa sorte, e você disse: _"Volte com vida, cabeça de alga, então veremos".* _e aqui estou eu,bastante vivo.

-Percy...O que você está fazendo?

Como ele ousava me pedir isso?sim, eu me lembrava muito bem da ocasião,mas por Athena,eu tinha um namorado como ele cobrava isso agora..e afinal,ele já tinha perdido a oportunidade de fazer isso.

Arhg eu odeio esse cabeça de alga.

-Francamente Annabeth,pensei que você fosse um pessoa de palavra ...- ele disse fazendo cara de desapontado.

Bufei e semicerrei os olhos, dei um passo a frente como ele ousava dizer que _eu não tenho palavra? _Fechei as mãos em maior vontade era de bater nele ao invés disso eu o beijei.

Percy ficou parado. Ele é a única pessoal no mundo que pede um beijo e não tem coragem de corresponder. Pronto acho que ele já estava satisfeito,comecei a me afastar parece que aquilo o acordou. Ele rápido envolveu minha cintura com seus braços e me puxou para mais perto possível dele.

Foi a minha vez de ficar sem reação, não conseguia respirar com o choque e a emoção,não foi um beijo longo,mas eu senti como se fosse algo muito mais..forte.

Afastei-me dele lentamente, ele abriu os olhos e olhou para mim, não sabia como estava meu rosto, ele abriu a boca para falar algo,eu esperei ele dizer,mas ele a fechou.

Ouvimos um barulho de galopes se aproximado de nós,eu dei um passo para trás me livrando de seus braços que ainda me envolviam,e fiquei um pouco distante dele.

-Percy,eu soube o que aconteceu,você está bem?-Disse Quiron.

-Sim, só estou um pouco tonto – ele disse ficando um pouco vermelho.

- Que ótimo,bom então acho melhor você voltar para arena,a aula de arco e flecha começa em quinze minutos.- E Annabeth – ele disse se voltando mim,eu ainda estava calada – Preciso de você no chalé de Nêmeses.

Eu assenti e fui atrás dele.

Quiron galopou e foi na minha frente,me deixando para trás com meu pensamentos.

Como o Percy faz isso comigo? Eu esperava que assim que acabasse a batalha, ele falasse comigo, mas não eu estava errada: Percy nunca gostou de mim, que tola eu fui,beijando ele no labirinto,sentindo ciúmes de Rachel..Ele nunca sentiu nada parecido, isso ficou comprovado no dia do aniversario dele.

Não pude evitar a lembrança daquele:Tyson e eu havíamos feito um bolo azul (a mãe de Percy tinha nos dado a receita),eu levei para ele assim que tínhamos acabado de assoprou a vela e ficamos conversando,eu esperava que ele falasse algo,e ele falou,disse que estava feliz por estarmos vivos,e que a batalha tivesse acabado,ele começou a gaguejar algo mas desistiu,se levantou agradeceu pelo bolo deu boa noite e foi para o chalé.No dia seguinte ele voltou para Nova Iorque.

Eu tentei esquecer disso,fui para são Francisco,matei alguns monstros,conheci novas pessoas , fiz o possível para esquecer de tudo o que tinha acontecido,voltei para o acampamento,estava muito ocupada com a reconstrução do Olímpo e as construção dos chalés,e isso foi um ate um pouco bom,afinal eu não falava mais tanto com o Percy.

E é claro no meio de tudo isso tinha aparecido o Eric,tudo bem,eu estava feliz com Eric, eu o am..gostava muito dele,então quem Percy acha que é para ter o direito de se intrometer na minha vida desse jeito?

Sacudi a cabeça,para esquecer tudo isso e apressei o passo para chegar ate o chalé de Nêmeses.

**N/A**: AAAA E AI? Bom esse capitulo foi atendendo a um pedido da **Bel Chase Jackson,**confesso que quando lí eu disse "narrar pelo ponto de vista da Annabeth?"-isso não tava nos meus planos, eu queria narra o mais parecido possivel com o autor, confesso que me empolguei,e começei a escrever no meu caderno na materia de filosofia ( eu nem tava usando mesmo rsrs),ai..i é ficou isso..Meu diretor disse que achou legal,mas queria que eu só eu lesse(e ele tambem),mas depois mudamos de ideia,nós tinhamos gostado de resultado então tá ai...

**O QUE VCS ACHARAM?**

**Reviews?**


	5. Definitivamente garotas tem péssimo gost

**N/A**: Capitulo curtinho,mais ainda hoje ou no maximo amanhã posto o outro.

Bjs.

* * *

Definitivamente garotas tem **péssimo** gosto.

'Ah isso só pode ser uma brincadeira.',essas foram as primeiras palavras que eu disse assim que cheguei a arena.

Bom, a arena é um lugar grande,de um lado ficava uma pequena arquibancada e no lado oposto ficava os alvos,normalmente no centro havia uns bonecos de palha que usávamos para treinar,porem todos estavam amontoados em um canto,para dar espaço pois todas as filhas de Afrodite (mais maquiadas que o comum) estavam na arena,assim com algumas filhas de Hermes,Hefesto,Ares,Dionísio,e outras que eu reconheci dos chalés de Iris,Demeter e Nêmeses.

Os filhos de Apolo estavam correndo de um lado para o outro,tentando conseguir arcos para todos.

No lado oposto a aquele alvoroço,estavam os Irmãos Stoll com outros campistas,todos encarando a cena.

Enquanto eu andava ate eles ouvi uma filha de Afrodite dizendo que tiveram que adiar a aula de montaria com Pegasos,porque era no mesmo horário de Arco e flecha,e nenhuma das garotas queria perder aquela aula.

Quando Quiron dava aquela aula, poucas garotas participavam.

-Hey Percy – Travis Stoll disse quando eu cheguei perto – Ainda quer participar dessa aula?

Eu nunca quis fazer essa aula,mas ao invés disso eu disse:

- O que ta acontecendo? Por que todas essa garotas estão aqui?

- Bom eu tenho duas teorias- Connor Stoll disse – a primeira e que enquanto dormiam todas as garotas perceberam como é importante aprender arco e flecha,a segunda eu acho que por causa do novo duvida eu fico com a segunda.

- Eu que o diga,Brenda nunca demonstrou tanto interesse em arco e flecha – disse James cabisbaixo.

Ele estava com o olha distante,mais precisamente do outro lado da quadra,olhando para Brenda,ela estava conversando alegremente com uma irmã.As duas filhas de Afrodite olhavam para uma pessoa que me dá raiva:

_Eric_

Eric estava dando um arco para uma filha de Afrodite,ela agradeceu,deu um sorriso sedutor e enrolando uma mecha de cabelo preto no dedo.

Cadê Annabeth para ver essa cena?

Senti pena de James, ele era namorado de Brenda, tinha chegado no acampamento ano passado,um pouco antes da batalha contra Cronos,e no segundo dia,ele havia caído em uma das pegadinhas dos irmãos Stoll.

Assim que ele chegou, Travis e Connor disseram que ele era muito parecido com um Avatar, ninguém entendeu na hora,mas no dia seguinte,James acordou misteriosamente pintado de no acampamento riram horrores dele,Quiron veio ver o que estava acontecendo e não resistiu,também achou graça da situação,não posso culpá-lo,ele realmente estava parecido com os moradores de pandora,James levou a brincadeira na boa,e riu daquilo,ele era bastante legal e não merecia ver a namorada babando por idiota.

Eles bem que poderiam fazer uma brincadeira dessa com o _Eric.._

-Todas as garotas do acampamento estão babando por esse cara - eu disse

-Todas,com exceção da irmãs dele,e da filhas de Atena – Will um filho de hefesto disse – Acho que elas não gostam dar em cima do namorado da irmã.Mas mesmo assim ele é bastante legal.

_Humpf,legal sei,conta outra_

Os outros assentiram e continuaram a olhar a cena,os filhos de Apolo corriam de um lado para o outro nervosos, Michael Yew estava falando com um filho de eles saíram da arena em direção a casa grande.

-Não tem arcos e flechas suficiente para todos – Travis disse quando viu que eu olhava para eles – Nem pegando todas na forjas teriam suficientes.

-Nunca tivemos tantos alunos, ou melhor, **alunas **na aula de arco e flecha antes.- Connor disse revirando os olhos.

Para mim já chega,isso tem que acabar,tenho que fazer alguma coisa ! talvez eu possa acertar uma flecha acidentalmente nele e deixar ele sem poder sentar durante uma semana..

Ah é claro seria um ótimo plano,se minha pontaria não fosse pé já havia me expulsado varias vezes da aula por que eu errava um ate tentou me ensinar há dois anos atrás,mas ele ficava escondido atrás de uma arvore com medo,ah qual é? Ta certo que uma vez eu quase acerto o braço dele ao invés do alvo,mão não era preciso tanto né?

Fui acordado dos meu devaneios por um garoto que estava entrando na arena,Nico veio na minha direção,quando chegou cumprimentou todos.

- Acordou agora?-perguntei quando ele chegou do meu lado.

-Como você sabe?- ele perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

Ele estava com o rosto inchados,olhos vermelhos,roupa amarrotada e com a voz rouca.

-Palpite- eu disse sarcástico levantando os ombros.

-Ei,quando eu tava vindo para cá escutei uma conversa sobre aula de esgrima...o que aconteceu?

- Quiron me escolheu para dar aula de esgrima, na hora Eric se ofereceu como voluntario.

- Hum...e como foi ? Você deu uma surra nele? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

Fiquei assustado, não era um sorriso normal,era mais um sorriso diabólico.

-Bom digamos que ele venceu a disputa,mas eu saí ganhando..

-Como assim Percy? Você perdeu para ele? Pensei que você fosse o melhor do acampamento.- ele fez cara de indignado.

Então eu contei tudo a ele,o modo como eu fingi estar machucado,como a Annabeth ficou com raiva dele e ficou do meu lado,e que bom...que eu tinha beijado a acabei a de contar a boca de Nico formava um O perfeito.

-Nossa Percy,você arrasou!- ele disse rindo, Nico olhou em volta e franziu as sobrancelhas - O que todas essas garotas estão fazendo aqui?

- Ah Nico, o professor dessa aula é o Sr Perfeição! – eu murmurei para que somente Nico escutasse.

Nico sorriu arregalando os olhos.

- E Você vai fazer algo?

Neguei com a cabeça.

- Por que?

-Não sei o que fazer, estou aberto a sugestões..

Nesse momento Quiron entrou na arena e deu a melhor noticia que ele poderia ter dado.

* * *

**N/A: Oie,antes de tudo desculpa pela demora**

**sabem como é fim de ano certo? **

**Primeiro veio as ultimas provas,depois vestibular,ai vem as benditas compras de natal,e ainda por cima passei essas primeiras semanas de dezembro na casa da minha prima.**

**Ah e desculpa tambem por esse capitulo curtissssiiiimoooo...**

**Bom to postando esse capitulo com pressa depois corrijo os erros..**

**Vamos as reviews:**

_**Wadamys Moraes: Wadamys TODOS já sabem que você não gosta do Eric..**_

**_Cah Weasley Potter: Sim a Annabeth ainda amo o Percy,não sei se vc percebeu mas no capitulo anterios ela não conseguiu dizer que amava o Eric :' _**,eu estava feliz com Eric, eu o am..gostava muito dele' ,**sinto muito pela demora,vou fazer o possivel pra acelerar os proximos**

_**Beatriz Castro: Sim,meu diretor odeia o Eric,acho que é inveja ( RS..);É eu tambem gosto muito do Nico ele vai aparecer bastante por aqui;SIM EU ADORO SUAS REVIEWS CONTINUA MANDANDO;Quantos as ideias do Percu,bom,vc sabe que nada dá certo pro Percy;PODE CONTINUAR MANDANDO SUAS REVIEWS DESSE JEITO MESMO EU TAMBEM SEMPRE ESCREVO UM LIVRO PARA COMENTAR UM CAPITULO DE FF..**_

_**Gigi Potter:obrigada,eu não sabia o que escrever no Pov da annabeth,fiz tudo muito rapido,Eu sei que parece inspiração do Eric da HON,eu simplesmente**_** amo o Eric da HON tambem,odeio a Zoye como ela pode fazer aquelas coisas com ele? Mas enfim,obrigada pela review.**

_**Obolinho:Eu entendo o que vc quis dizer,mas acredite se um Homen não dizer o que sente para a mulher amada,ela vai pensar que ele não gosta dela e vai atras de outro.E desculpe eu postei o mesmo capitulo duas vezes,por que tinha um erro terrivel no anterior.**_

_**Jane di angelo: obrigada,ficou bom o pov annie? eu fiz na doida.. bjs obrigada pela review**_

_**Amanda Foltz: Não tem noção de como foi dificil narrar esse beijo,fico feliz em saber que vc gostou! bjs**_

_**Bel Chase Jackson: Aaaaaa que bom que vc gostou, eu simplesmente adorei escrever pelo Pov da Annie,quem sabe tenha mais...**_

_**Biah lima: Eu não tinha experiencia em escrever assim,fico feliz que tenha gostado,como eu disse pode vir mais POV's annie por ai..**_

_**Prometo que ate amanhã ou dia 24 postarei o novo cap..**_

_**bjs  
**_


	6. Conversa com o oraculo

**N/A:** Sei que prometi pro dia 24,mas só ficou pronta escrevendo do meu novo netbook! aaa o que significa que vou postar com muita frequencia já que não dependo mais do pc da minha irmã,graças a deus! e vou finalmete poder terminar o meu livro e a fanfic!

enfim.. e antes de tudo!** Feliz Natal!**

Conversa com o** Oraculo**

Realmente o Quiron é o melhor professo que existe,graças aos deuses ele chegou e deu a melhor noticia desde que cheguei no acampamento.

Simplesmente,fui liberado da aula de arco e flecha!,eu sei me livrei de um na verdade me livrei de dois,infelizmente eu fui idiota o suficiente pra pedir ajuda a um filho de Hades,e realmente Nico sabe fazer planos mirabolante.

-Não Nico,você não vai abrir um buraco e mandá-lo para o mundo inferior.- Eu disse andando em direção a casa grande enquanto ele ia no meu encalço.

-Mas Percy e o que você acha de...

-Não,nós também não vamos mandá-lo para Perséfone, mesmo ela sendo sua madrasta e é terrível,mas não! – eu disse cortando-o

- Ok,mas e se..

-Eu sei que o cão infernal do seu pai ta com fome,mas mesmo assim,não!

Não eu não estava com pena do Eric,era só que tadinho do cachorro,teria indigestão.

Nico fez um biquinho do estilo gatinho do Shrek e continuou falando coisas como: Jogar ele pela janela do Olímpo, ou dá um sonífero, colocar em um barco e mandar para ilha da ão dá pra imaginar a minha felicidade quando Quiron me liberou.

Bom,mas sabe como é : Felicidade do Percy não ão amanhã terei minha tão esperada aula de arco e não tinha arcos o suficiente,Quiron dividiu a as meninas estavam loucas para fazer arco e flecha,elas estão fazendo a aula agora,e amanhã serão os resto dos campistas,ou seja os garotos.

-Percy a culpa disso tudo é sua- Rachel disse

Eu estava na casa grande (graças aos deuses pra falar com o oraculo eu não preciso mais subir para o sótão),jogando pinochle com ela,eu havia me livrado do Nico,falei para ele vir com idéias melhores e ele disse que tinha que pesquisar e foi em diração ao chalé de Hermes,Realmente essa amizade de Nico com os irmãos Stoll era um ão eu agora estava conversando com o Oráculo.

Rachel estava no acampamento por que sua caverna/apartamento estava em havia usado o apartamento da Rachel pra dar uma eu perguntei pra Rachel que tipo de festa ela só deu os ombros e disse "Se você gosta das festas olimpíanas precisa participar de uma festa de Apolo".

-Como a culpa é minha?

-Percy,ano passado quando eu perguntei se você sabia o que fazer eu não me referia a sair correndo.- ela suspirou e fez um lance no Pinochle

- Eu err..- abaixei a cabeça corando – fiquei nervoso.

-Eu sei,mas não custava nessa hora você ter um pouquinho de coragem certo? Pra enfrentar um titã você vai na hora agora pra se declarar para mulher que ama.. – ela disse me encarando – naquele dia foram preciso 5 filhos de Hermes pra segurar os Irmãos Stoll - Rachel disse sorrindo.

E nessa hora eu fiz um pergunta muito inteligente:

-Hã?

-No dia em que Annabeth lhe deu o bolo,bom nós estávamos escondidos,vendo tudo.E quando você foi embora precisaram segurar Travis e Connor porquê eles queriam te matar.

- Ah,eu não sabia

-Percy,todos no acampamento torciam pra vocês,ate Clarisse estava escondida.

É realmente isso é novidade,Clarisse torcendo pra mim? Ual

- É e agora você perdeu a oportunidade e ela está namorando, e além disso o namorado dela é um g – Rachel parou nesse momento quando viu minha cara de raiva – um Garoto muito legal.

-Primeiro o Groover agora você? Ah que ótimo ainda bem que Tyson não está aqui, porquê tenho certeza que ele iria gostar do Eric-perfeição também.

-ok Percy, mas não desconte sua raiva em mim como fez com o Groover. Ele ficou muito triste

Me senti culpado, Grover tinha viajado hoje cedo e ne pude pedir desculpa pro meu melhor amigo.

-Rachel, desculpa só que não gosto dele, ainda tenho que ve-lo abraçando, beijado a Annabeth e ainda por cima meus melhores amigos gostam dele, ah qual é isso é difícil!

Rachel sorriu e seus olhos começaram a encher de lagrimas.

- Own Percy você fica tão fofo com ciúme!

-Eu não estou com ciúmes é só...é só..- eu gaguejei – Ah tá bom! Estou morrendo de ciúme!

-Então meu amigo,te aconselho a não desistir, sei que o Eric é lindo, forte, inteligente, engraçado, um cavalheiro...

- Hã Rachel, não tá ajudando!

- Me desculpe Percy- ela disse ficando tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos.

-Eu pensei que o oraculo não pudesse namorar

-Não posso – ela disse e depois sorriu – Mas posso olhar,e além disso gosto de todos os filhos de Apolo, afinal ele é o deus do oraculo

Garotas..

-Percy, mas nada de planos mirabolantes, e nem uma flecha no lindo corpo do Eric, Conversa com a Annabeth, é o melhor que você pode fazer.

-SEM PLANOS? COMO ASSIM RACHEL? TENHO A DROGA DA AULA DELE AMANHÃ.

-Percy Jackson, nada de vingança, jogue limpo!, fala com a Annabeth tenho certeza que dará certo! – Rachel estava tão seria e falava com tanta convicção.- Me prometa que não fará nada.

- Mas Rachel

-Prometa!

Cruzei o braço e me encostei na cadeira, nada de vingança? mas Nico já estava armando tudo. Droga!

-Tá tudo bem – concordei de mau gosto

- Ótimo se você fizesse alguma coisa as garotas do acampamento te matariam. – Ela sorriu – E eu seria a primeira.

- O que é isso algum tipo de fã clube?

-Ah claro, team Eric. Quer participar?

-Rá rá rá, claro minha vida não seria a mesma se eu não participasse.

Rachel riu.

- Ah droga,eu odeio ser o oraculo.

-Por que?

Nesse hora entrou Beatriz uma filha de Afrodite na sala.

- Rachel,preciso de sua ajuda! – a garota disse em tom desesperado, era alguma coisa muito importante.

-Sim Beatriz?- Rachel disse impaciente.

-Vai chover hoje? Preciso fazer minha chapinha e eu simplesmente vou morrer se chover!

Meu queixo caiu, então era isso que Rachel quis dizer quando disse que odiava ser o oraculo, as filhas de Afrodite a usavam como garota do tempo.

Rachel fechou os olhos impaciente e disse

-Bia,não vai chover, você deveria saber disse já que estamos no verão.

-Bem,não custa nada confirmar certo?,muito obrigada Rachel – a garota se virou e saiu da casa.

-Agora você já sabe porque antes o oraculo era assustador e ficava no sótão.

Nós rimos e passamos o resto da tarde conversando.

Estava saindo da casa grande e indo em direção ao lago de canoagem, queria ficar um pouco perto da agua, isso me faz muito bem.

-Percy!- alguém gritou

Fechei as mãos e punho e me virei

-Sim,_Eric_?- minha voz saiu em tom de escarnio, desculpa foi difícil controlar.

Ele estava em pé na minha frete, me controlei, mas foi difícil não dar um soco e arruinar aquele Nariz perfeito, droga de promessa da Rachel.

- Ah você viu a Annabeth?- ele disse sorrindo, quem sabe eu posso quebrar uns dentes dele ,seria algo assim bem normal : eu diria a Rachel que ele tinha tropeçado e caído de boca em uma pedra, seria perfeito! – Não vejo ela desde cedo.

-A ultima vez que eu a ví, nós estávamos.. – _nos beijando no lago, logo depois dela ter brigado com você – ..._no lago, e depois ela saiu com Quiron.

-Hum ,ela está chateada comigo – ele disse abaixando a cabeça – desculpa por hoje na aula de esgrima.

-Aquilo não foi _nada._

-Bom ,vou atrás da Annabeth pedir desculpa ,você sabe como é difícil – ele disse sorrindo – bom me deseja sorte!

_Não mesmo! ,se eu não posso acabar com você espera que ela faça isso._

- É, você vai precisar!

Ele riu e foi embora.

Ah deuses, que ele conheça a fúria daquela filha de Atena.

* * *

**N:A: Sinceramente pensei que não **

Beatriz di Angelo : Bia, sim o Eric é muito lindo,vou ver se coloco a foto de algum ator, para vocês terem uma ideia...sim as é claro que é super importante aprender arco e flecha,toda garota TEM que aprender ( ainda mas com um professor daquele); bom os planos do Nico foram bem... nico mesmo rs...bjs e continua com as reviews!

Obolinho : nown desculpa pela demora,mas ta ai dois capítulos em uma semana!,eu achava que nem fosse receber reviews por esse capitulo! Muito obrigada por todas as suas reviews! E pra deixar claro nós garota jamais faríamos uma aula só por causa do prof ( lálálálá)

: Muito obrigada por ter gostado da fic, simplesmente odiava só a Annabeth sentindo ciúmes. OBRIGADA POR NÃO ODIAR O ERIC rs...

Babizinha : ebaa mais uma leitora nova! Gente eu amo o Percy com ciúmes,tão fofo rs...segunda que diz que meu eric parece o da HON...OBRIGADA PELA REVIEW.


	7. Recebo uma missão

N/A: SORRY PELO ERROS FOI POSTADO AS PRESSAS..

DESCULPAS LÁ EM BAIXO..

* * *

Eu recebo uma **Missão**

Como demoraria alguns minutos para Quiron anunciar o jantar eu fui em direção a praia. Depois que conheci o namorado da Annabeth estava virando um habito ir ate lá.

Estava vendo as ondas quebrarem, isso realmente me acalmava.

- Você tem o mesmo costume de seu pai .

Me virei rápido e encarei quem tinha dito pé ao meu lado estava um cara magro com cabelos grisalhos de short de corrida de náilon e camiseta de estava na primeira vez em que o vi.

- Eu nunca entendi que graça tem ficar sentado olhando para a praia durante horas,Isso deve hereditário.

- Lorde Hermes – eu disse me levantando e fazendo uma reverencia.

- Olá Herói, sua vida anda um pouco calma pra um meio sangue não é verdade? – ele disse sentando na areia.

_Herói humpf, mas nunca fazem nada de útil como dar um ratinho a uma cobra com fome. Ele nem sequer cumprimenta os amigos.._disse uma voz masculina

_George pare de ser chato!_

- Olá Martha e George.

_Porque disse o nome dela antes? 'George e Martha' soa bem melhor _George disse

_Ele é um cavalheiro__ !_

- Quieto os dois, - Hermes gritou e depois virou para mim - Eles estão insuportáveis esses tempos.

_Você fala assim porque não fica em um telefone... Não ficamos na forma original há meses! – _Martha disse com uma voz indignada.

- Forma original, por favor. – deus disse suspirando.

O telefone luziu em azul brilhante. Alongou-se ate virar o caduceu.

_Bem melhor_ George vibrou a língua para mim _Experimente ficar em formato de celular..._

- Agora fiquem calados! – disse o deus olhando para o Caduceu. – Bom Percy,você se lembra do que eu lhe disse nosso ultimo encontro?

A ultima vez que eu tinha falado com Hermes foi no Olímpo,logo depois da queda de Cronos e pouco antes do meu encontro com a deusa da sabedoria (no qual eu quase viro churrasco de Percy...)

Pensei no que ele havia me dito no dia da nossa breve conversa.·.

- Que você se surpreende com o poder da nevoa? – perguntei inseguro,essa foi uma das coisas que falamos,foi impressionante como uma guerra com Tifão virou uma simples tempestade. Mortais...

- Não não, depois disso.

Vasculhei meu cérebro atrás da resposta.

-Que eu poderia ensinar uma ou duas coisas aos deuses?

_Como esse garoto é inteligente_ George disse irônico.

_Coitado! Vocês querem que o menino lembre de uma conversa de um ano atrás,eu não lembro o que almocei ontem!_ Martha disse em minha defesa

_Talvez não lembre,por que não almoçamos ontem_

- Bom – disse o deus ignorando os dois – eu me referia ao que lhe pedi,sobre a lista dos meus filhos.

-ah sim! – ano passado Hermes havia pedido para que eu levasse alguns de seus filhos ao acampamento – e então? Algum já está no acampamento?

- Sim, uma menina chamada Carol e Dois garotos Tiago e Michael, eles vieram com um Sátiro no inicio desse ano.

- Tem alguma coisa errada com eles?

- Não,eles se adaptaram rápidos,e estão felizes, só que ainda tem dois gêmeos que ainda não vieram para o estudam em casa então nenhum Sátiro os encontrou.

- Falarei com Grover para mandar algum ir buscá-los – eu afirmei.

-Percy,confio em você, gostaria que fosse pega-los pessoalmente,eles farão 12 anos em alguns monstros estão começando a atacá-los.

- Onde eu os encontro? – eu disse me levantando

- Aprecio sua determinação herói, eles estão em Easton na Pensilvania em um bairro chamado Middletown você não terá dificuldade em acha-los.

_Demeter na linha um, ela está causando problemas com as flores.._ A voz de marta soou.

- bom o trabalho me chama – ele disse alongando os músculos – Percy conto com você para que meus filhos cheguem em segurança.

Eu assenti e fechei os olhos enquanto o deus assumia sua forma divina

É eu tenho uma missão, se bem que essas férias já estavam começando a ficar entediantes.

* * *

N/A: EU TO VIVAAAA! – e cansada fiz uma prova hj pra entra em uma turma... ela é tipo a melhor turma do colégio estuda de 7:30 as 15:00.. eu sei que parece loucura mas torçam pra mim se eu entra faço a fic toda em uma sema..

Rs

Oi gente primeiro e antes de tudo, sorry.. Porem, eu tenho minhas desculpas...

Bom se alguém ai leu minha outra fic 'ciumes' (oneshot muito fofa se quiser ler...) eu disse que postaria esse cap dois dias depois certo?

Pois bem.. estava eu na segunda feira usando o dito cujo, quanto ele apaga do nada... eu ligo e a tela fica toda preta.. blz estava na garantia fomos na loja..o técnico disse que foi o HD.. e que eles iriam trocar a peça com problema, meu pai perguntou se não podia trocar o net todo pq ele só tinha um mês e um dia.. o técnico levou na gerente e ela não quis trocar pq ele tinha um arranhão UM MICRO ARRANHÃO, juro acho que foi uma mosca que pousou e arranhou...ai blz o técnico disse que teria que trocar o HD ( por consequência eu perderia todos os arquivos – inclusive o capitulo!), só que levaria uma semana , eles pediram pra ligar na quarta.. quando meu pai ligou eles disseram que só estaria pronto em 31 dias ..31 DIAS! SENDO QUE EU SÓ TINHA PASSADO 30 DIAS COM ELE... blz... passados 31 dias.. ah mas vc deve estar pensando ela não tem outro pc? – sim eu tenho, no quarto da minha irmã, só que a pentelinha ( ela é caçula) me expulsa quando ta com sono, ou seja todo dia as 21:00 ela me expulsava.. não dava pra escrever nada..sim voltando ... passados os 31 dias fomos pegar meu net.. ( isso foi na sexta..) cheguei lá me entragaram o net.. meu pai foi ver uma tv enquanto eu via se estava tudo bem...eu tentei entrar na net e não consegui... o técnico pegou o net e tentou ligar, só que não na minha frente.. foi pra uma mesa atrás de uma balcão e eu fiquei vendo... quando ele chama dois técnicos e ficam todos na frente do pc.. e ele vem me mostra e diz que a net deles (wi fi)estava lenta mas abriram a pagina inicial no google..blz chego em casa e tento ligar ( eu tenho wi fi em casa) e não consigo,meu pai tbm tentou e não conseguiu... no sábado voltamos na loja ( meu pai P da vida levou tudo do net caixa ate o plástico – é eu guardo tudo) chegou lá o técnico viu que tinha tirando meu dispositivo wireless por isso não conseguia, acabou que eles me deram outro net, de outra marca e melhor! Estou falando com vcs dele... own...

Gente outro motivo é que estou no convenio.. aula de segunda a sábado e provas aos domingos.. to morta de cansada!

Enfim..

Bom eu queria a ajuda de vcs... é o seguinte: vcs viram que o Percy conseguiu uma missão, e como toda missão tem que ter uma profecia... eu fiz a profecia junto com o Wadamys só que acabei perdendo.. eu queria saber se posso postar o próximo cap sem profecia no sábado OU se vcs quiserem com professia na próxima semana.. acreditem demora pra fazer uma profecia..

Eai? Sinceramente? A profecia era uma merda..mas como quero ser fiel ao livro e principalmente a vcs...

Bom eu sei que a nota da autora foi maior que o cap... eu postei ele mas pra me desculpar, ele ia sair junto com o outro porem achei melhor assim.

O QUE VCS ACHARAM DO GEORGE E MARTHA? NO CAP? E O BLACKJACK VAI APARECER NO PROXIMO!

Se quiserem falar comigo me segue no twitter: reginawassally eu sigo de volta blz?

PS: PARA OS CURIOSOS DE PLANTÃO:

em algumas reviews tem spoilers.. rs e vamos a elas...

Beatriz di Angelo: Team anti-eric? Kkkkkkkkkk amei acho que 70% dos leitores da fic participaram...os planos do Nico foram bem... Nico né? Sim essa filha de Afrodite é inspirada em vc, ela vai aparecer no próximo capitulo não tão presente.. mas .. ah vc vai ter que ler pra descobrir... desculpa a demora viu? Foram aqueles probleminhas...

Brendaa namorada do James : Senhoras e senhores apresento-lhes a namorada do James... sim foi baseada em uma pessoa real, sim ela é igualzinha a filha de Afrodite, e não ela não namora o James (apesar de querer); interesse por arco e flecha? Eu disse que nós garotas nunca, jamais, never forever (merda EVER!kkk) assistiríamos uma aula só por causa do professor..

Carol Lopes: gostou? Obrigada, olha eu não tenho dia fixo, sempre acontece algo e dá tudo errado..mas vou postar o mas rotineiro possível.

Obolinho: eu sei um homem admitindo sentir ciúmes é coisa raríssima! O Nico é muito cruel Mhauhahahuhaua mas nos próximos caps ele vai ficar mais calmo e alegre ( opaaa isso é spoiler!).

: no projeto inicial não tinha esse ultimo dialogo, mas como eu mudo tudo toda hora...

Babizinha legal? Bondade sua rs bom o novo cap ta ai...espero que goste!

ThaliaGrace: o final dele vai ser...b om digamos (aaaa chega de spoiler ! 666)

Thalinha : odeia pessoas perfeitas? Kkkkk eu sei como é, mas bom digamos que no próximo cap vcs vão ver um certo lado do Eric não tão escuro como alguns queriam mas é comprometedor para a fama de perfeito ( chega de spoiler)

Biaa: pretendo postar o próximo ate o domingo que vem, e o depois ate o fim do carnaval, MAS depende de muiiiita coisa... então cruza os dedos e reza pra ter bastante reviews! Kkkk

Lila: quando eu escrevo nem percebo mas depois que vou ler, eu penso 'puts eu escrevi isso? Tadinho...'kkk muito obrigada pela review .

Dudy Boo: 'ERIC É O PODER XD' kkkkkkk adorei isso! Não vou demorar a postar eu espero...

GENTEEEEE ESSE É O ERIC, OU PODE SER SE ACHAREM ALGUEM MELHOR ME MANDA OK? :

http:/2bp*blogspot*com/_hRSErUODkkQ/TNCMXh_ ( troca * por .)


	8. Sol e Mar

**N/A:** Oi! mais um capitulo.. converso com vcs lá em baixo...

O nome do cap foi inspirado naquele capitulo de eclipse (crepusculo) 'fogo e gelo'. Pq tipo Eric e Percy vão ter um dialogo um tanto parecido..

* * *

**Sol e Mar**

Depois que Hermes se foi me virei e voltei ao acampamento. Tinha que avisar Quíron sobre o pedido que Deus me havia feito.

Uma missão era tudo o que eu precisava.

Quando eu estava perto dos chalés encontrei Nico. Ele estava sentado embaixo de uma arvore perto do chalé 10, ele estava estranho, não que ele fosse normal o resto do tempo, mas agora ele estava realmente estranho.

-Nico? Você está bem?

-Percy ! – ele disse quando me viu – como você está o melhor amigo no mundo todo?

Ok, agora eu estou preocupado... Serio Nico estava sorrindo...SORRINDO! desde quando aquele emo sorri?

-Ok, Nico fica parado que eu vou pegar néctar pra você, você bateu muito forte a cabeça? Caiu da arvore, o que aconteceu?

Parei e olhei com atenção para Nico, seus cabelos estavam mais desarrumados que de costume, suas roupas estavam amassadas, uma marca vermelha estava começando a aparecer em seu pescoço, seus lábios também estavam vermelhos e um pouco inchados e eu podia jurar que ali haviam resíduos de brilho labial. Ok boa coisa não podia está acontecendo.

- Percy, eu estou ótimo – ele disse (se possível) sorrindo mais ainda – O dia não está lindo? O céu está tão azul, e os pássaros? Não está tudo perfeito?

- É ..acho que sim. – eu disse dando um passo para trás – err.. Nico eu tenho ... eu tenho que ir falar com o Quiron ok? Depois agente se fala... quando você estiver sóbrio talvez?

- Percy, eu estou melhor que nunca!

Me virei e andei (corri) em direção a casa grande. Nico realmente me assustou, alguma coisa deve ter acontecido com ele...

Subi as escadas da frente de dois em dois degraus, não sei se minha pressa era por medo do Nico ou ansiedade. Fazia quase um ano que eu não saia em uma missão.

Cheguei no salão e Quiron estava lá, sentado em sua cadeira de rodas, e sua frente Annabeth. Ela estava com um prancheta na mão, suas sobrancelhas franzidas e lábios crispados. Eu conhecia essa expressão, ela ficava assim sempre que estava arquitetando um plano, ou tentando entender algo muito complexo.

- Olá Percy – só quando ouvi Quiron que percebi que eu estava a uns bons minutos só olhando o jeito que uma mexa do cabelo da Annabeth caia no seu rosto. É eu era um caso perdido..

Assim que Annabeth me viu, ela arregalou os olhos e podia jurar que ela estava corada. Estranho

-Quiron, eu tenho que falar com você, acabei de receber uma missão...

- Ah sei, então Hermes já falou com você?

- Sim, como você sabia que..?

Quiron olhou para Annabeth - que rolava os olhos - e os dois sorriram. Odeio quando eles fazem isso. Sei lá parece que eles conversam por telepatia e fazem um complô do tipo 'vamos fazer o Percy de idiota' ¬¬

- Então Percy, você parte hoje pra a Pensilvânia. Hermes especificou bem o local, será fácil para você.

- Tudo bem, vou falar com a Rachel, ouvir a profecia...

- Percy, é só uma missão de busca, você não precisará de profecia. – ele disse sorrindo.

Ótimo Percy, sua primeira missão depois de um longo tempo e ela não é considerada uma verdadeira missão a ponto de ter uma profecia? Humpf.

- Você quer levar quem com você? – ele perguntou

Olhei inseguro para Annabeth, será que depois de.. bem você sabe, será que ela ainda queria ir comigo?

- Errr.. você vem? – eu perguntei incerto

Ela se levantou sorrindo, deixando a prancheta em cima da cadeira onde estava.

- Pensei que não fosse chamar cabeça-de-alga. – suspirei aliviado, ela se virou para Quiron – Tudo bem que eu vá? Porquê eu posso ficar e ajuda-lo com o Chalé de Deméter...

- Não, está tudo bem. Pode ir, os colocarei no chalé de Hermes até a ampliação acabar.

- Tudo bem então – Annabeth assentiu

- Bom, acho melhor vocês arrumarem suas coisas, Blackjack e Porkpie levaram vocês ate a estação de metro de mahatma a Pensilvânia.

- Blackjack? Nós vamos nos Pégasos? – perguntei animado

- Sim, as Vans saíram hoje pela manhã para pegar mais alguns campistas. Então vocês irão neles.

Ok, ate que enfim minha vida começou a melhorar, saindo em uma missão com a Annabeth e indo de Pégaso com Annabeth, para Pensilvânia COM ANNABETH!

- Acho bom você irem arrumar suas coisas, podem estar prontos em 30 minutos?

Eu e Annabeth assentimos e saímos da casa grande

Realmente era maravilhoso andar ao lado dela. Senti o cheiro do sabonete de limão no cabelo loiro. Ninguém naquele acampamento se dava bem com aquele sabonete. As filhas de Afrodite nem se atreviam a chegar perto, mas Annabeth não, ela cheirava maravilhosamente com ele.

- Annabeth – eu precisava puxar um assunto, eu não podia ficar em silencio cheirando o cabelo dela, - O que tem no chalé de Demeter?

- Bom... – Annabeth começou a rir.

- O que? – eu perguntei com um sorriso bobo na cara ( ah qual é você nunca se apaixounou?)

- Depois do que você pediu aos Deuses, todos tem assumidos os seu filhos...– eu assenti e ela continuou – Acontece que.. bom digamos que apareceram muitos filhos de Demeter, parece que eles não atraem tantos monstros quantos os outros, por isso ficaram bem esses anos.

- Mas como assim muitos?

- Digamos que o suficiente pra ter que aumentar os chalé dela...

- Aumentar?

- Vai ficar com o dobro do tamanho.

- Serio? Então Demeter...Tem muitos...

- Casos com mortais? Sim ela teve muitos

Eu e Annabeth rimos.

- Eu não acredito! – eu exclamei

- Juro, ano passado toda noite ela determinava um, em algumas ate dois. Hoje ela já assumi menos.. – Ela riu – Agora é um por semana

- Ual, Demeter.. quem diria hein? – eu perguntei rindo

- Eu sei, Quiron e eu ficamos doidos.

Continuamos andando ate que a fiz parar com um grito

- Annabeth não!

- O que foi Percy? – ela perguntou assustada

- Eu não quero ir por esse caminho, hã ... vamos dar a volta.

- Dar a volta? Percy por que não quer ir por aqui? é mais perto!

- É que eu não quero encontrar o Nico.

- O que ele fez?

Me aproximei dela e sussurrei:

- Acho que ele está possuído. É melhor acharmos um exorcista!

Eu jurava que ela ia arregalar os olhos e ficar com medo mas ao invés disso ela riu, e não uma risada simples, e sim aquela risada estrondosa praticamente dizendo 'Rá que idiota!'

- Percy... Você – ela tentava dizer sob os ataques de risos, suspirou e disse com a voz mas normalizada – Percy do que você está falando?

- É serio Annabeth – eu disse quando ela começava a andar

- Tudo bem, quando eu estava indo a casa grande eu também ví o Nico.

- Viu? E ele não estava todo sorridente, parecendo uma menininha dizendo ' o céu não está lindo.. e as flores e blá blá blá' – eu disse fazendo um a vozinha fina.

- Mesmo Percy? É assim que as meninas falam? – ela disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Annabeth é serio!

- Bom, quando eu o vi ele não estava falando muito... – ela disse rindo com um olhar malicioso.

- Como assim?

Ela se aproximou de mim e sussurrou

- Ele estava beijando uma garota

- O QUE? – eu gritei e pelo olhar que Annabeth me deu logo tratei de abaixar o meu tom – Como? Ou melhor com quem?

- Com a filha de Afrodite que chegou a três meses atrás, Beatriz. Desde que ele chegou, eu meio já que tinha percebido uns certos olhares, acho que estão apaixonados.

- Peraê, Nico? Com uma filha de Afrodite?

- Bia não é como as irmãs,eu ate fiquei surpresa quando descobrimos que ela é filha de Afrodite, ela não é tão vaidosa, ou pelo menos não era, ate a chegada do Nico, agora ela fica preocupada com cabelo e etc.

- Mas como o caveirinha Junior está apaixonado?

- Percy, não é porque ele é filho de Hades significa que não possa amar, ate o mesmo o próprio deus da morte ama Perséfone, e porque não o filho dele?

- Não é isso é só que, Nico é uma criança... Muito novo para se apaixonar..

-Percy, ele tem 14 anos, sem contar os prováveis 70 anos que ficou preso no cassino Lótus.

- Eu sei, mas parece que foi ontem que ele estava brincando de Mythomagic ...

Annabeth rolou os olhos e continuou andando e eu a segui em direção ao seu chalé. Ela entrou rapido e eu fiquei do lado de fora dois minutos ela já estava pronta.

- Já? – eu perguntei quando ela saiu

- Sim, minha mala já estava pronta – ela disse me mostrando.

Ano passado Eu, Paul e minha mãe viajamos, quando estavamos descendo as escadas Paul pegou a mala da minha mãe e la deu um sorriso, depois ele me disse que as mulheres adoravam quis mostrar uma imagem de cavalheiro agora e me ofereci para carregar a mala de Annabeth, mas quando ela me entregou realmente eu não pensava que aquilo pesava um tonelada.

- Pelo deuses Annabeth o que você carrega aqui? Um filhote de elefante?

Ela rolou os olhos e murmurrou que eu nunca saberia o que ela carrega naquela mala*.

Fomos em direção ao meu chalé para eu pegar as minhas entrei e começei a jogar minhas coisa dentro da mochila, tudo estava espalhado, não era minha culpa ok? Hoje mais cedo quando Eric saiu eu fiz questão de mudar de bermuda, e baguncei todo meu quarto procurando alguma coisa,eu não aguentaria ficar com a peça de roupa igual a dele (durante o almoço hoje eu fiz questão de queima-la)

Quinze minutos depois encontrei uma Annabeth encostada em uma arvore, o sol batia em seus cabelos. Eu já disse que ela era a unica pessoa que ficava bem naquela camiseta do acampamento?

- Você as vezes parece uma filha de Afrodite – ela disse e começou a andar.

- Minhas coisas estavam desarrumadas – eu disse dando ombros

- Esquece o que eu disse, você realmente é filho de Poseidon, desorganização é seu sobrenome – ela disse rindo.

E eu ri junto com ela, não posso dizer que eu estava realmente feliz com aquela situação, eu queria conversar com ela sobre o nosso beijo, aquele beijo significou uma coisa pra ela e eu sei disso, então não é que só por causa daquele namoradinho dela eu iria desistir.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, não podia encosta- la parede e obriga-la a conversar sobre isso, mas tambem não quero ficar nessa situação de fingir que nada aconteceu. Então eu decidi que durante a essa missão eu iria resolver isso.

Chegamos na area que fica do lado da casa grande , Quiron estava com os dois pegasos, e tambem tinha alguns campistas em volta, não era todo dia que alguem saia em missão nos pegasos.

Chegamos perto de Quiron ele estava terminando de colocar a cela em Blackjack. Sua expressão estava diferente parecia um pouco triste ou desapontado.

- Bom, meninos vocês tem um voluntario para essa missão.

Voluntario? Ok só podia ser Groover, derrepente me animei com a ideia de ir em uma missão com Groover e Annabeth. Seria como nos velhos tempos. Nós tres lutando com monstros como sempre faziamos, realmente seria maravilhoso.

- Eu pensei que Groover tinha saido do acampamento, mas tudo bem será otimo ir com ele! – eu disse sorrindo

- Percy, não é o Groover – Quiron disse sacudindo a cabeça negando.

Senti minha animação ir embora. Primeiro eu queria ir só com Annabeth nessa missão, se Groover fosse seria melhor ainda mas, um outro campista? De jeito nenhum.

- Então quem é Quiron? – Annabeth perguntou com as sobrancelhas franzidas, ela odiava surpresas.

Não foi preciso Quiron responder, nesse momento os campistas que estava a nossa volta abriam passagem para o intrometido passar. Ele estava com uma mochila a tiracolo e um sorriso presunçoso no rosto , a partir daquele momento passei a odia-lo mais, se é que era possivel...

- Eric? – Perguntou uma Annabeth atônica. – O que você está fazendo?

- Oi meu amor, ouvi falar sobre a sua misssão e falei com Quiron e pedi para ir como voluntario. – ele disse sorrindo

Não acredito nisso, justo quando eu acho que nada pode piorar, alguem tem que provar que estou errado. Realmente acho que os Deuses estão brincando comigo só pode...

- Não vem com essa de amor, ainda estou chateada com você – ela disse com os olho em tom de tempestade

- Mas Annie...

- Nada de Annie – ela o cortou – Vamos conversar depois

Dizendo isso ela saiu do lado dele

Annabeth 1 x Otário 0

Confesso que tive que me segurar pra não rir, a cara que ele estava naquele momento era indescritivel.

- Bom - disse Quiron – Só temos dois pegasos disponiveis, então vocês vão ter que dividir.

- Ah tudo bem, vamos Annabeth – eu disse segurando a pelo braço e levando em direção a Blackjack.

- O que? – Eric disse – Annie vai comigo

- Claro que não, você vai no Porpkie.

- Ok então vou recapitular : Annie vai comigo no Porpkie – ela disse daquele jeito arrogante de ser.

- Seria uma boa ideia, porem o Porpkie é mais fraco. Ele não aguentaria você e ela.

Ele parou pra pensar, aquilo era verdade então ele não tinha argumentos.

- Você está certo – ele disse e depois sorriu – Então você vai no Porpkie e eu e Annabeth vamos no Blackjack

- O que? Você não vai no meu cavalo!

- E você não vai com a minha namorada!

- Eu vou no Blackjack – gritei

- Não, eu vou no Blackjack – ele rebateu

- Eu!

- Eu!

- CHEGA! Se os dois querem tanto assim ir no Blackjack otimo! Vão os dois, pois eu vou no Porpkie – Annabeth gritou.

- O que? Annabeth! – tentei chama-la mas era tarde de mais. Ela já subia no virei para Eric – Viu o que você fez?

- Eu? A culpa é sua – ele bradou

- Como a culpa é minha? – eu disse já vermelho de raiva.

- Você é um cabeça dura!

- E você um intrometido! Ninguem te convidou pra essa missão! – eu disse fechando os punhos indo pra cima dele.

- Ok, rapazes já chega – disse Quiron por um instante esqueci que ele e os campistas assistiam aquela cena – Annabeth vai chegar na Pensivania, pegar as crianças e voltar, e vocês ainda não vão ter acabado essa discução.

Suspirei, Quiron estava certo Annabeth já estava no céu.

- Tudo bem Quiron você está certo – eu disse pegando as redeas

Esperei para ver se Eric tambem queria brigar pra guiar Blackjack, mas ele não falou nada. Então subi no pegaso.

- Acho bom você não encostar em mim, O'shea** – Eu disse olhando para Eric

- Como se eu precisasse de aviso, Jackson. – ele disse subindo

_Ei Chefe! Posso lhe dizer uma coisa?_

- Claro Blackjack!

_Eu não gosto dele_ – disse olhando pra Eric

- Bom saber que alguem está do meu lado.. - Murmurrei

Ouvi Quiron rir, eu tinha esqueci que ele sabia falar cavalês.

Fazia uns dez minutos que estavamos voado e Zeus ainda não tinha me transformado em carvão, isso sim era a boa noticia do dia.

Annabeth estava a alguns metros de distancia. E eu e Eric estariamos em um silencio mortal se é claro Blackjack não estivesse cantado.

_Uma cobra assuta Blackjack _

_Duas cobras assustam muito mais .._

_Tres cobras assutam Blackjack _

_Quatro cobras assutam assutam assustam muito maaais_

É a viagem estava muito legal, acreditem quando eu digo que cavalos são bastantes realmente achava que nada poderia piorar... Ate Eric começar a conversar comigo.

- Você não gostou de eu ter vindo nessa viagem.

- Ate que você é esperto hein? – eu disse sarcastico

- Por que?

Suspirei, não acredito que ia fazer isso...

- Não tinha necessidade, aparentemente essa viagem nem é tão importante para ser considerada um missão... – Não acredito que eu estava menosprezando minha missão..

- Eu sei, é só que... fiquei preocupado com Annabeth sabe? – ele disse em um tom meio cabisbaixo

- Annabeth luta com monstros desde que tinha sete anos, ela sabe se cuidar.

- Sei disso, eu só sinto uma enorme necessidade de cuidar e proteger ela sabe?

- Eu conseguiria fazer isso sozinho – eu disse carrancudo – Lutamos juntos a seis anos, ela estaria segura comigo.

Ele ficou calado por algum tempo, parecendo que tinha considerado meu argumento.

- Percy – ele me chamou – Posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Você acabou de perguntar – eu disse rindo

- Tudo bem, posso perguntar outra coisa? – ele disse com raiva

- Perguntou denovo..

Eu odiava quando Annabeth fazia essa brincadeira comigo, mas era legal ver a cara de raiva dele.

- OK! Posso perguntar duas coisas?

Eu assenti, ele pareceu considerar o que ia perguntar.

- Você está apaixonado pela Annabeth? – ele perguntou direto

Fiquei tenso, nesse momento Blackjack parou de cantar. Pareceu passar horas ate que ele falou denovo.

- É o silêncio equivale a anuência_***_...

- Olha, Eric de que isso importa? Ela é _sua_ namorada certo?

- Percy, quando eu começei a namora-la , sempre ouvia sobre você, era o Percy isso o Percy aquilo. Era perfeptivel que ela gostava de você, ou melhor que era apaixonada por você, e do jeito que ela falava eu percebi tambem que a paixão dela não era correspondida, então eu prometi a mim mesmo que faria ela esquece-lo. – Ele parou e mordeu os labios – Mas ai começa o verão, e você volta. Descobre que ela ta feliz e quer acabar com isso.

- Eu descobri que estava apaixonado por ela, e foi antes de conheçer você. Eric eu fui um idiota e perdi a minha oportunidade, mas eu quero uma segunda chance. Eu sou o certo pra ela, e não você.

- Tudo bem, mas saiba que não vou perdê-la facilmente, _Jackson._

- Bom saber _O'shea..._

Mas uma vez ficamos em silencio.

- Então, vamos resover isso no arco e flexa – ele disse rindo

- Eu escolheria esgrima.. – brinquei, era uma boa maneira de aliviar o clima

- Não me parece muito juto.

- É – eu concordei – Será que Annabeth ficará chateada se disputar-mos ela no pedra, papel e tesora?

- Não sou um centímano pra cair na do revolver, Percy.**** – Ele riu,droga porque contaram essa historia pra ele? - Mas respondendo a sua pergunta, acho que ela nos mataria e no final ficaria com Nico.

Nós rimos, aquele sim seria um final tragico.

Continuamos nossa viagem e graças ao deuses sem nenhuma conversa.

*****_ Quem leu 'os arquivos de semideus' sabe o que tem na mala dela..._

_****** O'shea é o sobrenome do Eric..._

_******* Mesma coisa do 'quem cala, consente...'_

_******** A estória do centímano no 'batalha do labirinto', que o Percy venceu ele no pedra papel e tesoura usando o revolver.._

* * *

http:/twitpic*com/4mmmem Eric..rs

Oi gente!Eu sei que demorei a vir aqui, mas estou sem tempo!

Começei a postar a fic no Nyah... se alguem quiser dar uma passadar por lá ( tem ate capa!).Bom, era sobre o Nyah que eu queria falar...

Bom a fic caminhou bem só que aconteceu um problema..ela tá quase acabando e eu tive dois provaveis finais..

O que eu decidi: um eu posto aqui e o outro no dois são otimos (modestia a parte..)

Mas o primeiro final vou postar aqui...Começei essa semana então lá só ta o segundo cap ( quem quiser ta no meu profile o link)

e é isso!

**Reviews :**

**Capitulo 6**

Beatriz di Angelo: Team anti-eric? Kkkkkkkkkk amei acho que 70% dos leitores da fic participaram...os planos do Nico foram bem... Nico né? Sim essa filha de Afrodite é inspirada em vc, ela vai aparecer no próximo capitulo não tão presente.. mas .. ah vc vai ter que ler pra descobrir... desculpa a demora viu? Foram aqueles probleminhas...

Brendaa namorada do James : Senhoras e senhores apresento-lhes a namorada do James... sim foi baseada em uma pessoa real, sim ela é igualzinha a filha de Afrodite, e não ela não namora o James (apesar de querer); interesse por arco e flecha? Eu disse que nós garotas nunca, jamais, never forever (merda EVER!kkk) assistiríamos uma aula só por causa do professor..

Carol Lopes: gostou? Obrigada, olha eu não tenho dia fixo, sempre acontece algo e dá tudo errado..mas vou postar o mas rotineiro possível.

Obolinho: eu sei um homem admitindo sentir ciúmes é coisa raríssima! O Nico é muito cruel Mhauhahahuhaua mas nos próximos caps ele vai ficar mais calmo e alegre ( opaaa isso é spoiler!).

: no projeto inicial não tinha esse ultimo dialogo, mas como eu mudo tudo toda hora...

Babizinha: legal? Bondade sua rs bom o novo cap ta ai...espero que goste!

ThaliaGrace: o final dele vai ser...b om digamos (aaaa chega de spoiler ! 666)

Thalinha : odeia pessoas perfeitas? Kkkkk eu sei como é, mas bom digamos que no próximo cap vcs vão ver um certo lado do Eric não tão escuro como alguns queriam mas é comprometedor para a fama de perfeito ( chega de spoiler)

Biaa: pretendo postar o próximo ate o domingo que vem, e o depois ate o fim do carnaval, MAS depende de muiiiita coisa... então cruza os dedos e reza pra ter bastante reviews! Kkkk

Lila: quando eu escrevo nem percebo mas depois que vou ler, eu penso 'puts eu escrevi isso? Tadinho...'kkk muito obrigada pela review .

Dudy Boo: 'ERIC É O PODER XD' kkkkkkk adorei isso! Não vou demorar a postar eu espero...

**Capitulo 7 **

Thalinha : É era uma garota rs... E ai? O Eric ta quebrando um pouco essa visão de perfeito?

Stel Pynabe: Eu tbm acho o Percy com ciúmes fofo, em todas as fics que eu lia era só a Annabeth... Por isso fiz assim..

Beatriz di Angelo: Mana minha vida tá doidars.E ai Bia? Gostou da Bia do Nico? Rs. Espero que consiga abrir a foto.

Mariaelisabezerra: Leitora nova!, que bom que gostou!

Alyss: Já postei! Rs..

Bjs Ate a proxima..

Review?


	9. Do inferno ao céu

Nos vemos lá embaixo

* * *

POV. NICO

Do **inferno** ao **céu**

Estranho...essa devia ser a melhor descrição para o que eu estava sentindo. E o pior que não foi agora que comecei a me sentir assim. Mas sim alguns meses atrás.

_Annabeth estava reconstruindo os chalés dos deuses, mas como Hades nunca havia tido um chalé pra seus filhos ela começou do zero, e também como ele era um dos três grandes não poderia ser uma construção qualquer. Então estava demorando um bom tempo para ser finalizada._

_Desde o final da guerra contra Cronos eu nunca mais havia voltado para o acampamento. Eu andava por alguns lugares, tentando descobrir um pouco mais sobre meu passado. Até exatos dois meses atrás..._

_Eu havia corrido uns dois quilomentros por que havia uma Dracaena atrás de mim, mas foi moleza transforma-la em pó. Quando eu cheguei ao acampamento naquele dia eu achei tudo um pouco esquisito._

_Ele estava muito diferente: novos chalés,novos campistas e essas coisas. Eu continuava andando em direção a casa grande quando uma cabeleira loira pula em mim_

_- Nicoooo não acredito que saudades – Annabeth gritava no meu ouvido_

_- Ei Loira vai desarrumar meu cabelo.._

_Ela riu e se afastou. Annabeth estava diferente da ultima vez em que a ví. Ela estava – se possível – mais madura, segura de sí. Se isso fosse possível!_

_- O que você faz aqui?_

_- O que? Só por que sou um filho de Hades eu não sou bem vindo? – Brinquei com ela_

_- Claro que é bem vindo, mas você nunca vem aqui... _

_Continuamos andando e Annabeth foi me contando todas as coisas que aconteceram. Ate sobre a dificuldade de fazer um chalé digno para mim. Hades é o deus dos mortos merece um chalé privilegiado... Tudo bem que ela não disse essas exatas palavras mas o que vale é a interpretação certo?_

_- Então? Tem visto Percy? – Perguntei quando chegamos em frente ao refeitório_

_Seu sorriso morreu_

_- Nos falamos pouco esse ano...- ela disse e acrescentou sorrindo – hey eu queria que você conhecesse uma pessoa.._

_- O que? Tá dando uma de Afrodite? Sua mãe te mata se souber..._

_- Muito engraçado Di Angelo, vamos almoçar?_

_Annabeth e eu almoçamos juntos, é claro sentados na mesa de Hermes. Ela o tempo todo sobre as reformas, não sei o que essa garota tem pra gostar tanto assim de arquitetura. Que coisa sem graça ficar falando de colunas dóricas, coríntias, vascaínas e tal. _

_E por incrível que pareça eu realmente estava prestando atenção, estava, parei assim que a ví._

_Ela era linda, cabelos negro liso com cacho nas pontas que chegavam ate a cintura. Olhos castanhos. Provavelmente era nova campista._

_- Por favor Nico, abaixe essa colher e pare de comer a menina com os olhos.._

_Eu estava tão distraído que nem havia percebido que eu tinha deixado a colher no caminho pra boca._

_- Desculpa Annie... – Murmurei abaixando a cabeça_

_- Own Nico di Angelo está corando! Por favor tragam a camêra!_

_- O que aconteceu com você? Incorporou um espirito de Afrodite e Hermes ao mesmo tempo?_

_Annabeth riu, é e aqui estou eu Nico o palhaço._

_- Oi Annabeth! – seria clichê se eu falasse que a voz dela parecia sinos? Pois é parecia_

_Ela era ainda mais bonita pessoalamente._

_- Oi Beatriz – Annie exclamou – E ai? Já está se acostumando com a rotina?_

_- Ah sim, eu adoro as aulas com Pégasos.. – ela lançou um olhar pra mim_

_E infelizmente aquela peste loira percebeu_

_- Nico essa é Beatriz filha de afrodite, Bia esse é Nico di angelo filho de _

_- Hades.. – ela completou – Ouvi falar sobre você._

_Minha boca formava um O, ouviu falar de mim é? Ok agora meu ego estava maior que o de Zeus_

_- Nico Bia chegou semana passada aqui, ainda está se adaptando..._

_Muito bem cara, é a sua vez fala algo inteligente. Ok? Mas o que? _

_Que os olhos delas são lindos? Não, ela vai pensar que sou idiota_

_Que gostei do corte de cabelo dela? Não, vou parecer gay._

_Argh e agora ela ta me achando idiota por não falar nada. Vamos Nico! Fala algo!_

_- Ei Annie vai comer esse purê?_

_As duas me olharam confusas, Annabeth jogava purê no meu prato com força; é a filha de Afrodite tava com raiva._

_- Ah bom Annie agente se vê por ai, e Nico – ela se virou pra mim – foi um prazer conhece-lo._

_E assim que ela se foi Annabeth me jogou sua colher_

_- Ai! Ficou doida?_

_- Purê Nico? A menina vem conhecer você e o que você diz? Purê, Argh Homens..._

_- Eu fiquei nervosa ela é..._

_Annabeth levantou uma sobrancelha, eu tenho que aprender a fazer isso é legal!_

_- Nervoso? Por que?..._

_- Ela é linda e simpática... E sem falar que nem parece uma filha de Afrodite, ela nem tem aquelas frescuras sabe?_

_- Eu sei também fiquei surpresa._

_Olhei em direção a mesa de Afrodite e pude ve-la conversando com uma irmã, quando riu de algo. Linda! Perfeita._

_- ... e estou falando e você nem está prestando atenção. O que foi Nico? Se apaixonou?_

_- o que? Eu apaixonado? Afffe é claro que não, por que você diz isso? Eu pareço apaixonado? Eu só conheço ela a cinco minutos Annie pelo amor de zeus, tenha dó, por que eu me apaixonaria? Quer dizer? É difícil disso acontecer sabe..._

_- Ei, para pra respirar Nico – ela disse rindo – Eu não disse nada, agora vem que eu quero te apresentar a pessoa lembra?_

Agora eu sei que ela queria me apresentar Eric, mas graças a Zeus não achamos ele, e como eu tinha que ir embora não o ví.

Eu sabia que naquele dia algo aconteceu comigo. Foi um dos motivos pra eu ter voltado ao acampamento na semana seguinte.

Não sei como, mas consegui falar com ela. Beatriz era simplesmente demais, não parecia uma filha de Afrodite! Era inteligente e gostava de Mythomagic antes de descobrir que era meio sangue! Acredita? Ela era minha alma gemêa! O QUE? EU DISSE ISSO? SAÍ MALDITO ESPIRITO DE AFRODITE QUE ENCORPOROU EM MIM.

Mas era isso. Eu estava apaí... apaíx... isso aê

Por isso eu passei a vir mais vezes no acampamento, sem é claro que aquela filha de atena enxerida e observadora me visse...

Não eramos namorados, eramos amigos próximos... pois é!

Depois que saímos da arena Percy simplesmente desapareceu. Grande amigo/primo. E como eu não tinha o que fazer voltei para meu chalé e dormi, ainda estava cansado de viajar pelas sombras.

Uma hora depois eu acordei, minha aparência estava bem melhor. Não quero dizer que enquanto eu dormia um milagre havia acontecido com minha cara, mas pelo menos eu não parecia mais um panda.

Saí atrás do Percy, eu estava com vários planos novos para usar no Eric. Conversar com os irmão Stoll é muito útil! Eles tem um estoque de pegadinha maravilhosas para serem usadas.

Eu estava indo para a casa grande quando eu senti um cheiro. Não um cheiro qualquer mas aquele que eu adorava sentir a algumas semanas.

E lá estava ela, do lado do chalé de Afrodite. Nunca o uniforme do acampamento havia ficado tão perfeito num corpo que qualquer campista! E pra completar ela usava uma flor no cabelo.

- Nico! – ela sorriu ao me ver. Esse sorriso dava inveja ate nas modelos de propaganda de creme dental.

- Oi Beatriz, não foi pra aula de arco e flecha?

A aula de Eric provavelmente não havia acabado pois não tinha nenhuma garota a vista.

- Eu não gosto muito de arco e flecha, estava com os Pégaso. Quiron pediu para que eu os deixassem prontos...

- A maioria das garotas não gostava de arco e flecha, até o novo professor chegar.

- É, elas só estão lá por que ele é bonito...

Ouch! Muito bem nico! Seu masoquista...

- Você também gosta dele?

Ela corou

- Bem, já conversei com ele, e sim ele é legal... mas não gosto dele como as outras garotas do acampamento gostam.

- Sério? – ok meus olhos estava brilhando de animação

- É sabe, ele é namorado da Annie, e eles são fofos juntos. Mas ele não é meu tipo.

- E qual seria seu tipo? – perguntei inseguro

Por favor que ela diga: um filho de Hades, de cabelos pretos e meio emo! Ela pode me chamar ate de gótico que eu seria.

- Não sei bem... – ela disse abaixando a cabeça

É claro Nico! Feliz agora? Idiota...

- ... eu não penso muito nisso desde que te conheci.

Como é? Eu ouvi bem? Ela disse isso mesmo ou foi "vontade de tomar açaí"? ou "gosto da história do saci"?

Não! Ela disse isso mesmo ela gostava de mim! Quem diria que um dia uma garota gostaria de mim?

Meu pai sempre olha pra mim e diz "aonde foi que eu errei?"

- Nico? Nico! – Ela segurava meu rosto - Pelo amor de Zeus respira você ta ficando roxo! Eu vou chamar algum filho de Apolo.

Ela tentou se afastar mas eu impedi

- Eu também gosto de você! Muito Beatr – e eu me calei

Na verdade ela me calou com um beijo, eu realmete quero que ela cale minha boca mais vezes...

Segurei sua fina cintura e a puxei mais para perto. Minha experiências com beijos eram nulas, mas eu acho que estava indo bem. Ela colocou suas mão na minha nuca e me puxou pra mais perto. Se alguém visse pensaria que eramos um só. E eu me sentia assim.

Eu pude sentir tanto com aquele gesto; carinho, afeto...Eu gostava dela mais do que pensava!

Começamos – infelizmente- a nos separar. Encostei nossas testas e encarei seus olhos.

- Eu realmente gosto muito de você, desde o primeiro dia que te ví. – eu confessei

- Sério? Naquelia dia pensei que você só gostasse de purê de batatas. – ela disse rindo

- Bom, eu gosto muito de purê, mas gosto mais de você

E aquilo foi suficiente, e voltamos a nos beijar

~.~

Passamos mais uns quinze minutos juntos, ate Beatriz ir ate o seu chalé pegar algumas roupas pois iriamos nadar no lago. Me sentei em uma arvore esperando ela.

-Nico? Você está bem?

-Percy ! – exclamei quando o vi – como você está o meu melhor amigo no mundo todo?

Percy abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes. Ele parecia assustado

-Ok, Nico fica parado que eu vou pegar néctar pra você, você bateu muito forte a cabeça? Caiu da arvore, o que aconteceu?

O que? Quem tinha batido a cabeça alí era ele! Eu estva melhor que nunca! Ele ficaria assim também se beijasse a Annie.

- Percy, eu estou ótimo – eu disse me lembrando do que tinha acontecido – O dia não está lindo? O céu está tão azul, e os pássaros? Não está tudo perfeito?

- É ..acho que sim. – ele disse dando um passo para trás – err.. Nico eu tenho ... eu tenho que ir falar com o Quiron ok? Depois agente se fala... quando você estiver sóbrio talvez?

Até parece que eu estava tão ruim assim...

- Percy, eu estou melhor que nunca!

Mesmo assim ele correu fugindo.

Beatriz saiu de seu chalé com uma bolsa na mãe e um boné.

- Vamos? – eu perguntei quando ela chegou do meu lado

- Com você eu vou até pro inferno – ela disse e u não aguentei e começamos a rir

É eu estava perdido!

* * *

Nem sei o que dizer, acho que Perdão é pouco!

Mas vou explicar o que aconteceu:

Eu estou mesmo sem tempo,ultimo ano no colegio sabem como é. Ai eu pedi para uma 'amiga' postar pra mim. Enviei pra ela os proximos 4 capitulos pra ela postar de 3 em 3 semanas ou como ela quizesse. Eu pensava que estava tudo ok. Nesse meio tempo até escrevi uma one-short e pedi para o Felipe postar e tudo bem. Até que ontem eu abri meu e-mail e ví as seguintes reviews:

"vc ta demorando muito para postar os capitulos se apresse já estou pensando se vale apena esperar"

"vc autora demora muito para escrever e eu vou parar de ler essa droga se vc não escrever mais"

Vocês podem até achar grosseria mas essas reviews me alertaram e eu vim ver aqui no FF. Só que aconteceu um problema e eu não estou mais com os outros capitulos. Eu só consegui esse pois estava no e-mail do Felipe e ele me enviou. Hoje nós descobrimos que ele tem uma copia de tudo que já escrevi. Então o resto da fic tá lá.

Apartir de hoje, quem vai postar vai ser ele,a pessoa que mais confio na vida!

então é isso!

PS: Estavam plagiando a fic, consegui apagar esse plágio, fiquei muito mal mesmo por isso. Mas vcs não tem culpa

Bjs espero que gostem.


	10. Conversa sobre deuses

Sair em missão nos pégasos parecia uma ideia agradável, mas não era. Digamos que depois de algumas horas, fica desconfortável... Ainda mais se o namorado da garota que voce ama está sentado logo atras.

Annabeth voava perto de nós, séria e com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Ela estava com raiva de mim e de Eric. E estava muito pensativa.

Depois da conversa tensa com Eric, ficamos em silencio, uma vez ou outra falávamos sobre coisas banais como novos campistas e os treinamentos.

Eu odiava ter que conversar com ele. Mas quando começávamos a falar BlackJack parava de cantar, então digamos que foi até melhor. Acredite, pegasos são péssimos cantores.

Annabeth se aproximou de nós

- Me sigam, Middletown fica a leste daqui

- Como sabe que vamos a Middletown? – eu perguntei

Annabeth olhou para mim, sorriu rolando os olhos e saiu na nossa frente

Eric riu enquanto eu a seguia

- Eu amo esse sorriso 'sabe tudo' dela – ele disse

E eu odiava, fazia eu me sentir como um idiota.

.

Pousariamos os pegasos em um beco escuro, aprecei Blackjack para pousarmos antes de Annabeth, queria ajudar ela a descer de Porpkie. Assim que estávamos no chão me apressei pra ir ajuda-la, mas meu pé ficou preso na cela. Então Eric sorriu cínico, saiu na minha frente e fez o que eu prentendia fazer. Annabeth aceitou sua ajuda, mas graças a Zeuz ela logo se afastou dele.

- Blackjack e Porpkie devem voltar ao acampamento – Annabeth disse

- O QUE?- Eric gritou – e como vamos voltar?

Eu ri

- Oh, probrezinho Annabeth, ele nunca esteve em uma missão de verdade. Não sabe se virar... Acho melhor você voltar com os pegasos, sabe como é – eu pisquei – você pode quebrar uma unha...

- Olha aqui Jackson – ele veio pra cima de mim

- SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA VOCÊS PARAREM POR FAVOR? – Annabeth gritou – Se brigarem mais uma vez, mando os dois de volta pro acampamento! Entenderam?

- Sim, Annabeth – falamos juntos.

- Otimo! Agora vamos que teremos que pegar o metrô – ela disse e mandou os pegasos irem embora.

_Tchau chefe!_ Cuidado com esse ai

- Claro Blackjack – eu disse sorrindo para meu cavalo

- O que ele disse? – Eric perguntou curioso

- Disse que adorou você - exclamei

- Ah que legal! – ele disse feliz

Idiota..

.

Metrô é a pior invenção feita pelo homem, pra um nova-iorquino eu deveria considera-lo a coisa mais normal do mundo, mas para um semideus aquilo era um inferno. Não! Nem isso! O Mundo inferior era até mais agradável...

- Isso é sufocante – Eric disse

- Me dói dizer isso, mas concordo com você – admiti. Como todas aquelas pessoas não se incomodavam de estar naquele lugar?

- Vocês dizem isso por serem semideuses, mas é uma ótimo transporte para os mortais – Annabeth disse enquanto olhava para um folheto

- Você não se incomoda? Esse lugar é agoniante! Era melhor termos ido em um barco, sei lá...

- Seria melhor andando na luz do sol, na água poderíamos ser atacado por um monstro. – Eric disse

- Ô ser desprovido de inteligência, prazer sou filho de Poseidon, sabe o que isso significa? – perguntei com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Seria fácil eu acabar com qualquer monstro...

- Olha Jackson...

- Chegamos – Annabeth disse cortando

Middletown era bonito, e o design dos prédios era impressionante...  
certo, eu pouco me importava pro 'design dos prédios', mas quando você está apaixonado por uma garota louca por arquitetura, digamos que você começa a se interessar. Eu já tinha lido um livro sobre isso... Tudo bem na verdade eu só tinha dando uma olhada nas imagens...

- Olha Annabeth, aquele prédio usa colunas Jônicas, maravilhoso como a aquitetura grega influencia construções até hoje!

Annabeth e Eric me olharam como se eu fosse um ET.

- Percy – Annabeth disse com a voz surpresa – ér.. sim, são Jônicas mesmo... como você sabe?

- O capitel tem duas volutas... Combinou muito bem com o resto na construção... – eu disse com uma voz sabia.

- Sim! O arquiteto não era tão exagerado para colocar colunas coríntias. Tem um prédio no centro da Pensilvânia que herdou suas características dos _Cretenses_! E você sabe como eles são – ela riu

Não eu não sabia como eles eram, não sabia nem o que diabos era_ 'Crevenses'._

A verdade é que eu passei tres longos meses estudando sobre aquelas malditas colunas. Não me importava com as diferenças delas, mas ver os olhos de Annabeth brilhando quando viu que eu sabia, valeu a pena todo o tempo perdido. Graças a Poiseidon encontrei aquele prédio em Middletown, o melhor de tudo foi reconhecer as colunas.

A verdade é que por Annabeth eu estudaria tudo o que ela mandasse, eu até construiria um prédio com influencia em todas as artes que ela quisesse! Planejei todo nosso futuro! Eu me casaria com ela em uma igreja com colunas dóricas, jônicas, Coríntias ou sem colunas se ela preferir. Sem falar nos nossos três filhos..

- ...e na reforma do Olimpo fiz questão de usar um pouco da arte Minoica, Percy! Ta me ouvindo?

Ouvindo o que mulher? To aqui olhando pros rostos dos nossos filhos e você vem falar sobre_ minhoca?_

- Claro que estou ouvindo Annabeth! – menti

- Desde quando você sabe sobre arquitetura? – ela perguntou

- Estudei por curiosidade...

- Ei amor, pra onde temos que ir? – Eric disse um pouco desconfortável

Por um segundo eu e a Annabeth tínhamos esquecido dele completamente. Continuamos andando por mais alguns minutos, a paisagem já havia mudado. O bairro era bem menos movimentado nessa parte.

- Então Jackson? Hermes disse que devemos ir?

- Ah claro que ele disse, deu o nome da rua, da casa, do telefone, deu também o CEP e até falou dos signos das crianças, e depois me pediu um conselho sobre um caso com uma mortal... – eu disse um pouquinho irônico.

- Quanta ignorância filho de peixe – Eric falou

Ok, agora já deu, eu vou matar esse desgraçado

- Percy ouviu isso? – Annabeth perguntou me fazendo esquecer o Loiro azedo.

No momento que ela falou senti um arrepio na base de minhas costas. E um cheiro familiar no ar.

- Vamos – eu gritei e corremos na direção que Annabeth disse ter ouvido um barulho. Tirei contracorrente do meu bolso, já fazendo a caneta se transformar na minha espada.

Viramos na esquina de um rua estreita e estacamos com a visão: Duas Dracaenaes que estavam de costas para nós, aparentemente encurralando alguém no beco.

Troquei olhares com Annabeth, e ela assentiu,entendendo o que eu queria fazer. Andamos lentamente para dentro do beco com nossas armas em mão. Até Eric estava com um arco e flechas, não parecia aterrorizado com os monstros a nossa frente, infelizmente...

Estavamos prontos para atacar de surprema, mas infelizmente uma corrente de ar entrou no beco. A Dracaneae que estava próximo a mim parou de encurralar a pessoa no beco e farejou o ar. Ela começou a se virar lentamente na nossa direção.

- Hum shii...mais lanchiiinos – Disse ela com uma voz anasalada

- AGORA – eu gritei e a luta começou

A outra Dracaneae foi para cima de Annabeth e Eric enquanto eu me responsabilizava pela outra.

O monstro me tentou me golpear na esquerda mais fui mais rápido e me desviei, em um contra ataque cortei uma parte de sua mão.

- Ahhhhh – ela gritou – Você vai pagar por isso filho de poseidon!

Ela se jogou na minha direção, mas novamente fui mais rápido e enfiei contracorrente em seu peito transformando- a em pó.

Olhei para o lado e vi Eric apontando o arco para a Dracaenea que caia de joelhos. Erid então soltou a flecha em seu peito. Foi quando Annabeth tirou o boné do Yankees se tornando visível. Aparentemente Annabeth tinha pulado nas costas do mostro e enfiado sua faca próximo ao pescoço, e Eric tinha terminado o serviço com a flecha.

- Todos estão bem?

- Sim – Annabeth respondeu

- Essa foi fácil demais. – Eric falou

É verdade, as duas dracaeneas não haviam sido um desafio muito grande, mas serviu pra provar que um ano parado não me deixou tão enferrujado... Ah quem eu tô querendo enganar? Eu era ótimo! E graças a um mergulhinho no rio Styx também era invulnerável.

Annabeth começou a andar em direção ao final do beco, e pude ver que havia um garotinho em pé e com uma expressão de raiva.

- Você está bem? – Annabeth perguntou

- NÃO PRECISAVAMOS DA AJUDA DE VOCÊS! A GENTE CONSEGUIRIA SE VIRAR SOZINHOS! – ele gritou.

- Ei criança, está tudo bem – eu disse me aproximando

Ele era pequeno, com cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Eu frio me percorreu a espinha ao ver a semelhança. O menino era muito parecido com Luke.

- NÃO SOU CRIANÇA! JÁ DISSE QUE CONSIGO CUIDAR DE MIM E DE SADIE. VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUIRAM NOS AJUDAR!

- Acalme- se – Annabeth disse se aproximando mais, ele parecia confiar nela – Podemos ajudar pois somos iguais a vocês.

- São? – Uma voz fina disse

Então a menininha saiu de onde estava escondida, era claro que ela era a irmã dele a semelhança era até assustadora, e também estava claro de quem eles eram filhos.

- Lipe, ela disse que é como nós. – a menininha disse virando para o irmão. – Podem nos ajudar.

- Saddie nem nós sabemos o que somos... Só que somos monstros e estranhos, e não fazemos nada certo... – ele disse cabisbaixo

- Quem disse isso? – Perguntei

- Nossa mãe – o garotinho respondeu – Hoje é nosso aniversário... mais cedo outro bicho estranho apareceu na nossa casa... Eu de algum jeito fiz ele sumir. Então nossa mãe gritou que era nossa culpa, que graças a nós a vida dela era um lixo... e nos mandou embora.

- Fugimos de casa, mas logo depois esses monstros apareceram e nos escondemos aqui...

Annabeth se próximou a eles, abaixando-se para ficar na mesma altura.

- Me escutem, somos iguais a você... Monstros também nos perseguem, temos dislexia... Érr sabe, temos dificuldade de aprender na escola... - Ela completou quando percebeu que eles não sabiam o que era _disléxica._

- Nós nunca fomos à escola... – o menino disse triste – Mamãe dizia que era perda de tempo colocar dois inúteis na escola...

- Vocês nunca foram á escola? – Annabeth perguntou horrorizada.

Para ela era horrível uma criança ser privada de educação.

- Lia, nossa vizinha nos dava aula em sua casa, escondidos é claro.. Ela era boa com a gente.

Então ela chorou, Annabeth se aproximou e a abraçou.

Eric e eu estávamos estáticos... Bom, homens são terríveis quando o assunto é lagrimas femininas. A situação toda era trágica, a mãe daquela crianças era mais monstro que as Dracaeneas.

Olhei para o menino e ele tinha os olhos cheios de água, mas não as soltava. Então eu entendi a situação. Ele queria ser forte pela irmã. Alguém tinha que dar apoio e ele estava desempenhando esse papel.

- Onde moramos existe muito como nós.- Annabeth disse

- O que nós somos? – ele perguntou

- Bom, Lia falou para você sobre os deuses antigos? Os deuses Gregos? – Annabeth começou

- Falou um pouco, nós lemos um livro sobre eles uma vez. Nós não sabemos ler direito, mas esse livro nós conseguimos. – O garotinho disse

- O livro devia estar escrito em grego, é mais fácil para nós entendermos.. – Eric disse

- Ele falava de uma deusa, que ganhou uma disputa pelo nome de uma cidade da Grécia,eu acho que era Atena... – a menina falou

- Sim! – Annabeth exclamou – Ela é a deusa da guerra justa, da sabedoria,da estratégia, das artes, da habilidade, da justiça, da civilização, da..

- É, ela é deusa de muitas coisas Annabeth... – eu cortei Annabeth, ela nunca ia parar de falar da mãe – Por que não acaba a estória? Se você continuasse não terminaríamos hoje falando da conquistas de Lady Atena.

Annabeth olhou com ódio, mas continuou

- Então, junto com Atena, existem os doze deuses gregos...

Eu sorri e falei

- Como Poseidon, um dos três grandes, deus dos mares, rios, terremotos...

- E Apolo, deus do Sol, da medicina, da musica, da poesia – Eric me cortou

- Ah você fala isso porque nunca o ouviu recitar nada. Ele é terrível... – murmurei

- Ah Jackson..

- Mas o que esses deuses velhos tem a ver com a gente – a filha de Hermes perguntou, aparentemente sem ligar para a briga minha e Eric.

- A verdade é que eles não são velhos, eles existem até hoje. – Annabeth explicou

- Ta querendo dizer que eles existem? – Annabeth assentiu – Tá e o que eles tem a ver com a gente?

Annabeth não sabia como continuar

- Er.. – eu me aproximei dela e olhei para as crianças na minha frente – Eles costumam vir até a terra e passear... as vezes enquanto eles estão por aqui, acabam se apaixonando por mortais sabe? E bom.. essa relação gera frutos..

Tudo bem era super desconfortável ter A conversa com crianças.

- Eu lembro disso, mas os filhos não são normais né? – o menino disse – Eles ... como se diz Saddie? – ele virou para irmã

- Semideuses– ela respondeu

- É isso mesmo? – ele perguntou para Annabeth

- Sim – ela assentiu

- Então você quer dizer que nosso pai é um deus que se apaixonou pela nossa mãe, e daí a gente nasceu?

- Sim – eu respondi suspirando

- Isso não pode ser verdade – a garota disse

- Onde moramos existem vários como nós, e alguns são até irmãos de vocês. – Eric falou

- Tá, digamos que eu acreditem em vocês... Quem são seus pais?

- Sou filha de Atena – Annabeth disse sorrindo

A menina arregalou os olhos para ela

- Meu pai é Poseidon

- E eu sou filho de Apolo

- Ah... e nós? – A menina perguntou

- Filhos de Hermes – Annabeth disse

- Ele é deus do que? – o garoto perguntou desconfiado

- Ele é o mensageiro dos deuses.

- Sério? – ele perguntou – Saddie nosso pai é o carteiro! Ah qual é? Os Pais de vocês são mais legais

Todos nós rimos, pelo visto o menino já estava mais a vontade com tudo.

- Ele é deus da invenções também... sabe? O Steven Jobs era filho dele, e o cara que inventou o celular também!

- Sério? – ele perguntou com os olhos brilhando

Tudo bem, o que eu disse não era verdade. Mas qual é? Eu não ia dizer pro menino que o pai dele era o deus dos Ladroes ia?

- Sério! – eu respondi – Sem falar que é o deus das travessuras, você vai aprender vários truques e brincadeiras com seus irmãos...

Eles sorriram

- É melhor irmos Annabeth, já está escurecendo. – eu disse me levantando

- Verdade, vamos ter que passar a noite em um hotel ou pousada... – ela disse e virou para os meninos – Vão vir com a gente?

A menina olhou insegura para o irmão. Ele hesitou por um tempo, olhos para nós e assentiu.

- Otimo! Meu nome é Annabeth, este é Percy e Eric

- Sou Felipe – o menino disse

- E eu sou Saddie, érr você quer ser minha amiga – ela perguntou para Annabeth

- É claro que sim!

Ela sorriu e segurou a mão para Annabeth, o garoto fez o mesmo, e saímos do beco.

A filha de Atena tinha jeito com crianças

- É, não bastava eu ter que dividir atenção da Annie com você, agora tem mais os dois - Eric disse para mim baixinho

- Verdade, mas acho que agora nós perderemos feio para os dois. Eu disse e rimos

* * *

N/A: okay.. SIM EU ESTOU VIVA!

gente nada que eu possa falar aqui vá desculpar meu abandono.. peço desculpas do fundo do meu coração...  
Sim, eu vou voltar com a Fic, e agora é pra valer! isso se alguem ainda ler isso aqui =(


End file.
